El vacio de mi corazon
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: siempre lo he tenido todo, mujeres, dinero, atractivo...todo, pero hoy quiero algo especial, quiero a aquella mujer que no sale de mi mente, quiero a aquella rubia que me vuelve loco, aun con que con eso me gane el infierno...-DETENIDO
1. Chapter 1 INESPERADO

Hola que tal? Bueno yo se que dije que enviaría esta historia hasta que ya hubiera enviado el final de y llegaste tu...pero no me pude resistir eso y que le final lo mandare el domingo por que? Bueno verán yo trabajo en un ciber por lo que no me es difícil estar conectada toda la mañana pero resulta que pronto comenzare un trabajo mas serio el cual me conviene mas ya que no solo ganare mas dinero si no que tiene que ver con lo que estoy estudiando entonces como el lunes comenzare con un trabajo con mas responsabilidad no me dará tiempo de actualizar como antes sin embargo no pienso dejar descuidadas mis historias si voy a actualizar solo que tardare mas tiempo y bueno por eso decidí que enviare esta historia de una vez así que sin mas ahí les va

Disclaimer: sailor moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen de hacerlo Seiya y Serena estarían juntos

**EL VACIO DE MI CORAZÓN**

**BASADO EN SAILOR MOON**

**BY UMI KOU **

**CAP. 1 UN EVENTO INESPERADO **

Opening...

Los rayos del sol dieron de lleno en su rostro provocando que despertara...sus ojos se abrieron dando a paso a dos zafiros...dos hermosos zafiros que inspeccionaron el lugar el cual no era otro que su cuarto.

Giro su rostro para toparse con el rostro de una mujer la cual dormía con una sonrisa en su rostro, era una mujer bella la cual poseía el cabello rojo el cual caía por su espalda desnuda, su piel era blanca...era Kakyuu su asistente la cual después de varios días de casería al fin había caído.

Estaba por levantarse cuando la mano femenina de la pelirroja lo detuvo

Buenos días amor...dijo sonriente la pelirroja (como no después de despertar junto a Seiya cualquiera)

Amor?...dijo el pelinegro en forma de pregunta mas para si que para ella

Si así te diré de ahora en adelante

No me gusta que me llamen así...dijo de forma fría al tiempo en que se levantaba de la cama

Bueno pero ahora que somos novios quiero llamarte así...dijo ella de forma melosa

"un momento dijo novios, acaso ella cree que somos novios? El que hallamos pasado la noche juntos no significa que seamos novios yo no tengo novias solo amigas y aventuras de una noche no mas tenia que aclararle el asunto de una vez"...lo siento pero tu y yo no somos novios yo no tengo novia

que? Pero yo pensé que...

El que hallamos pasado la noche juntos no significa que seamos novios o lleguemos a serlo, mira eres linda y agradable pero ya paso lo que tenia que pasar y eso es todo, ahora si me disculpas se me hace tarde para ir a trabajar y a ti también (si lo se en un principio son unos desgraciados pero así los amo)

La chica furiosa comenzó a vestirse...eres un desgraciado un maldito patán, un...

Si ya lo se si juntara una moneda por todas las veces que me han dicho eso no necesitaría trabajar ( y no necesitaba hacerlo)

Eres un cínico, sin vergüenza pero esto no se queda así...ah y búscate a otra asistente por que yo renuncio...una vez vestida camino hacia la salida dispuesta a irse pero antes miro hacia in lugar en especifico del cuarto de Seiya aquel en donde se encontraban sus mas preciados tesoros su colección de trofeos de deportes...se dirigió hacia ese lugar Seiya vio con horror lo que la pelirroja pretendía hacer quiso detenerla pero si no se agachaba terminaría con la cabeza rota en cuanto ella le arrojo uno de los trofeos el cual termino echo pedazos una vez que cayo al suelo

Furioso se le acerco al ver que ella pretendía aventar uno mas esta vez si llego a tiempo...no vuelvas a poner tus manos sobre mis cosas ahora lagarte

Me voy pero me las pagaras

Es una amenaza?

Tómalo como quieras...la chica salio furiosa de la habitación de Seiya, al pasar por la sala llamo la atención de los dos apuestos hombres que se encontraban ahí sentados solo la vieron salir y azotar la puerta...dieron una largo suspiro y regresaron a sus respectivas lecturas uno al periódico y el otro a la pantalla de su lapto

30 minutos después salio Seiya el cual ya estaba cambiado y bañado

Nos hemos quedado sin asistente de nuevo verdad?...fue la pregunta con que lo recibió uno de sus hermanos el cual tenia el cabello plateado atado en una cola, así como unos hermosos ojos verdes los cuales aun mantenía fijos en el periódico...su nombre Yaten

Si habrá que contratar otra...dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los muebles con una taza de café que acababa de servirse, y tomando alguna de las secciones del periódico que su hermano ya había leído

Seiya debes dejar de acostarte con nuestras asistentes sabes que nos son muy necesarias...hablo el otro hombre que se encontraba en la habitación el cual tenia el cabello castaño en una coleta al igual que sus dos hermanos y unos hermoso ojos violeta el cual aun mantenía la vista en su computadora...su nombre Taiki

Tiene toda la razón...lo apoyo el peliplateado

Lo se pero ustedes no son unas blancas palomitas así que no creo que tengan mucho derecho a criticarme, verdad señor secretaria y señor recepcionista...dijo con burla a sus hermanos

Que?...yaten lo miro de forma inocente mirada con la cual cualquiera le hubiera creído menos sus hermanos

Como que, que? Te recuerdo que por tu culpa perdimos a muchas de nuestras anteriores secretarias

Bueno si pero yo ya aprendí la lección de no acostarme con las mujeres que nos son necesarias entiéndase secretarias, asistentes, sirvientas y demás...dijo el peliplateado

Al único al que le falta aprender la lección es a ti Seiya...dijo Taiki yo la aprendí hace tiempo

Pues ni tanto si mas no recuerdo tu ultima "presa" fue la recepcionista ¬¬...dijo el pelinegro

Pero ella no nos es imprencidible

Claro que si

Bueno ya eso no viene al caso ahora el punto es que tenemos que conseguir una nueva asistente y debe de ser rápido

Si le hablare a la secretaria para que llame a una agencia de colocación y nos manden a una nueva asistente

Si pero por favor Seiya espero que esta vez nos dure y te pido te abstengas de llevártela a la cama...dijo el chico de ojos verdes

Si esta bien lo prometo...dijo resignado ya que sabia que sus hermanos tenían razón

Seiya, Yaten y Taiki Kou eran jóvenes, apuestos, exitosos y ricos. Habían heredado el Imperio Kou creado por sus ancestros, tenían diversas empresas no solo en Japón si no en el resto del mundo...el centro de su imperio era Star Corporation, sus padres Kazake y Naoko Kou se habían retirado dejándoles la carga de dicho Imperio el cual ellos había logrado llevar exitosa mente tal y como se esperaba de ellos. Su máximo rival o mas bien su máxima competencia era el Imperio Tsukino el cual era tan grande como el de ellos, Roger y Serenidad Tsukino eran unos Ases en el negocio ellos aun seguían al frente de todo su Imperio se rumoraba que hasta la fecha ninguna de sus dos hijas tenia el interés de tomar el mando de este...el centro de su poder Moon Corporation. Un poco mas abajo de ellos estaban los Tenoh, sin embargo tanto a los Kou como a los Tenoh los unía una gran amistad...su centro de mando Uranus Corporation.

Seiya, Yaten y Taiki eran unos de los solteros mas codiciados ya que eran terriblemente guapos y encantadores, para nadie era un secreto que eran mujeriegos y que no había una sola mujer que lograra atraparlos, ya que a ellos solo le gustaba tener aventuras de una noche y no mas, eran unos expertos cazadores que primero seleccionaban a su presa, después la asechaban y por ultimo la devoraban. Muchas mujeres se lanzaban a su caza pero siempre terminaban siendo la presa en lugar del cazador.

Es hora de ir a trabajar...dijo el mayor de los Kou Taiki

Si vamos...dijeron los otros dos

Salieron de su casa...cada uno se fue en su respectivo auto

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El viento revoloteaba sus cabellos Aquamarinos...venia bajando del avión, aquel que la había traído de vuelta a su casa. Lugar del cual había salido huyendo unos años atrás...ahora estaba ahí de regreso en el lugar en el que había vivido tantas cosas alegrías, tristezas, y dolor. Sin embargo ella sabia que había llegado el momento de enfrentar el pasado.

Una vez que bajo del avión pidió su automóvil, un empleado del aeropuerto le ayudo a llevar su equipaje hacia su auto...después subió en el y se fue rumbo a su casa.

Lo que la chica ignoraba era que alguien observaba muy de cerca todos sus movimientos...ese alguien se encontraba en un auto a poca distancia de donde había estado el de ella

Valla que coincidencia que hallamos viajado al mismo lugar mi querida sirena...una sonrisa se dibujo sobre el rostro de aquella persona y acto seguido arranco su auto hacia su propio destino

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Su rostro mostraba la emoción que sentía en esos momentos...le acababan de llamar de la agencia de colocación, tenia una cita de trabajo en una de las tres empresas mas prestigiadas de todo Japón. Se arreglo con la mejor ropa que tenia una traje sastre color rojo, el traje era ceñido al cuerpo, calzaba unas zapatillas rojas, y después comenzó a peinar su largo cabello negro.

Después cambio a su pequeña hermana, una linda niña de cabello negro al igual que ella solo que la niña lo tenia a la altura de los hombros, y tenia unos ojos de un extraño azul con tintes morados...después de ponerle un lindo vestido azul marino, y una cinta del mismo color en su cabello...estaba lista así salio de su departamento.

A donde vamos?...pregunto la pequeña de 5 años

Voy a ver un trabajo, pero como la señora Ikuko no esta tendrás que venir conmigo, pero necesito que me hagas un favor pórtate bien a donde vamos ya que es un trabajo muy importante y si los consigo nos ira bien

Si lo consigues me podrás comprar un juguete?...pregunto la pequeña con reflejada emoción en su rostro

No muchos pero si podré comprarte un juguete, anda vamos o llegaremos tarde

La pequeña tan solo asintió y siguió a su hermana mayor

"dios quiera que consiga ese trabajo el poco dinero que tenia ahorrado se me esta acabando, si no consigo trabajo no se que será de mi y sobre todo de la pequeña Hotaru"...pensaba la pelinegra mientras entraba al metro

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los 3 llegaron al mismo tiempo a la empresa, mientras recorrían el camino hacia sus respectivas oficinas eran saludados por todos sus empleados...mientras recibían las miradas de todas las mujeres presentes algo a lo que estaban acostumbrados sin embargo les encantaba (xd me los imagino entrando tan imponentes, tan guapos los tres se me cae la baba...ya xd Umi regresa al fic...lo siento)

Una vez que llegaron a las afueras de sus respectivas oficinas, fueron recibidos por su sonriente secretaria

Buenos días señores Kou...saludo cordialmente la chica de ojos verdes

Buenos días señorita Kino...respondieron los tres el saludo

Dígame ya llegaron las aspirantes al puesto de asistentes?...pregunto el pelinegro

Si señor Kou son las que están ahí...dijo señalando una larga fila de chicas la cual habían pasado y no habían notado

Valla son muchas...dijo el peliplateado

Nos llevara mucho tiempo...dijo el castaño

Pero como fue culpa de Seiya el debe elegir...dijo el ojiverde

Pero será asistente de los tres que tal que no les gusta la que elijo...dijo el chico de ojos zafiro tratando de evitar que lo dejaran solo

Yaten tiene razón...dijo el castaño

Pero...Seiya trato de quejarse

Confiamos en tu buen gusto...dijo el peliplateado para después emprender la huida hacia sus respectivas oficinas

Maldiciendo interiormente a sus hermanos y viendo que no le quedaba de otra se resigno..."este será un largo día"...pensó...señorita Kino valla pasándolas a mi oficina

Si señor Kou, por cierto en su escritorio deje una carpeta con papeles que necesita firmar

Ya los reviso Jaedite?

Si, el señor Metallia ( no se me ocurrió un apellido mas original ú.ù) me los dio personalmente, también le deje la correspondencia del día de hoy

Muy bien gracias señorita Kino, que en 10 minutos comiencen a pasar

Si señor como ordene

Seiya entro a su oficina y Lita regreso a su escritorio

Lita Kino era la secretaria de los 3 hermanos. Era muy eficiente y la mejor que habían tenido hasta ahora y valla que habían tenido varias. Ella llego después de que la otra secretaria que tenían anteriormente renunciara cortesía de Yaten, Lita se gano el puesto por su experiencia y conocimientos a parte de ser linda, ya que una de las reglas que ellos tenían era la de "siempre trabajar con mujeres bonitas", todas las mujeres que trabajaban en la empresa eran bonitas ya que así se los dictaba su regla de oro.

Sin embargo jamás habían intentado algo con Litada que primero era la mejor secretaria que habían tenido y no pensaban perderla, dos ella había impuesto sus limites desde el principio al parecer conocía la fama de ellos, y tres estaba comprometida con su novio desde hacia 7 años, el era dueño de un restaurante su nombre era Andrew Furuhata, el anillo que portaba en el dedo anular lo anunciaba. En realidad la 3 nuca fue una razón realmente poderosa cuantos compromisos se habían roto por culpa de ellos?...muchísimos.

Seiya entro a su oficina dejo su portafolios cerca de su escritorio, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado así lo mantenía la secretaria se sentó en su silla mientras comenzó a revisar la correspondencia invitaciones, papeles de los bancos, cartas de admiradoras, lo mismo de siempre pero un sobre llama su atención se trata de un citatorio por parte de una tal licenciado Arayashi...extraño jamás había oído ese nombre...el lic. Los citaba a el y a sus hermanos ese día mas tarde, la razón no la decía solo que era importante y muy urgente...decidió dejarlo de lado por el momento ya les informaría a sus hermanos...después firmo los papeles que tenia que firmar...para dar paso la selección de su próxima asistente..para relajarse un poco antes tomo una pequeña pelota de básquetbol que estaba ahí en su oficina lanzo un tiro y la encesto en el aro que se encontraba pegado a su puerta...después escucho como llamaron a esta

La puerta se abrió..dejando ver a Lita quien anuncio a la primera aspirante una chica no muy agraciada...el le sonrió logrando que un rubor coloreara las mejillas de la chica, el le indico que tomara asiento...y así comenzó lo que seria un largo día

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dio un ultimo suspiro antes de tocar la puerta de la enorme mansión...unos tres minutos después apareció una sirvienta

Adelante señorita...la indico que pasara y ella así lo hizo

En seguida la anuncio

Gracias

La sirvienta desapareció...mientras los ojos aquamarinos de la chica comenzaron a recorrer la habitación donde se encontraba...observo todo desde las fotografías, esculturas, pinturas y muebles que adornaban el elegante salón, parte de esa lujosa casa..la cual no era otra cosa mas que su hogar...tantos recuerdos que tenia ahí, en su mayoría bellos y hermosos, aunque el ultimo que tenia de ahí era sumamente doloroso.

Volteo al escuchar unos delicados y elegantes pasos, que ella conocía a la perfección la dueña no podía ser otra que la mujer que ahora tenia frente a si...esa hermosa mujer de largos cabellos color plata recogidos en un extraño peinado, y unos hermosos ojos azul celeste...esa mujer que desprendía tanta paz y calidez...Serenidad Tsukino...su madre

Michiru Hija que alegría que hallas vuelto...dijo la mujer una vez que llego a hasta ella y la envolvió en un calido abrazo que la chica correspondió

Madre a mi también me da gusto verte

Pero ven siéntate quiero que me cuentes todo, como te ha ido, y sobre todo como has estado...dijo la mujer al tiempo en que tomaba asiento en uno de los elegantes muebles y le indicaba a su hija que tomara asiento junto a ella

Bien me ha ido muy bien, y estoy perfectamente...Serenidad decidió que no era el momento de interrogar a su hija sobre cierto asunto decidió dejarlo para después

Me da gusto y tu equipaje?

Esta en el auto

Ah deja mando a Kinamaro por tu equipaje...se levanto al tiempo que llamaba a uno de los sirvientes y lo mandaba por el equipaje de su hija

Poco después el empleado regreso con las maletas de la chica...señorita Tsukino donde pongo su equipaje?

En mi habitación

Eso significa que...comenzó a decir su madre

Si madre he vuelto a casa

Que alegría me da hija

Lo se, y mi padre?

Tu padre esta...

Aquí estoy...la gruesa voz de Roger Tsukino se escucho por la habitación ambas mujeres voltearon al lugar de donde provenía aquella voz y sonrieron al verlo llegar, la joven de cabellos aquamarinos se levanto y corrió al encuentro de su padre y le dio una gran abrazo ...valla desde que te volviste una famosa violinista y pintora ya no te acuerdas de tus viejos padres...Roger Tsukino tenia el cabello rubio y los ojos de un hermoso color aquamarino, era un hombre apuesto a pesar de su edad

Tu sabes que no es así, pero no te preocupes he regresado para quedarme tomar el lugar que me corresponde

Eso me da mucho gusto no solo por que te extrañe mucho si no por que ya quiero retirarme, es hora de que tu madre y yo nos tomemos unas merecidas vacaciones

Lo se, bueno y a todo esto donde esta mi hermana...pregunto la joven al notar la ausencia de cierto miembro de la familia

Sus padre se voltearon a ver mutuamente y cambiaron su expresión, las sonrisas se borraron dando paso a rostros serios

Donde esta Serena?...pregunta la chica con preocupación al ver el rostro de sus padres

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se encontraba impaciente esperando su turno para pasar, desde que llego le impresiono lo enorme que era Star corporation era una empresa impresionante ella sabia la importancia de dicha empresa, si conseguía trabajo ahí seria algo grandioso sin embargo jamás pensó que hubiera tantas aspirantes para el puesto... a decir verdad su animo no era el mismo con el que había salido en la mañana, su pequeña hermana se encontraba sentada a su lado ya habían pasado varias chicas y aun faltaban muchísimas mas

Rei Hino...la secretaria la llamo

La chica de cabello azabache se levanto al escuchar su nombre...soy yo

Pase por aquí, el señor Kou la recibirá...dijo mientras le señalaba la puerta de una oficina

Si..se acerco a Hotaru y le dijo...Hotaru necesito que te quedes aquí y te portes bien, mira voy a entrar a que me entrevisten

Si prometo que me portare bien...dijo la pequeña

No se preocupe señorita yo la vigilare...se ofreció Lita

Muchas gracias...dijo rei, después tomo valor y entro a la oficina de Seiya, estaba nerviosa pero se sus nervios empeoraron al verlo a el, ella sabia que los Kou eran hombres sumamente atractivos pero el hombre que tenia frente a ella era un dios, un adonis. El hombre era bellísimo, sus facciones, su cabello, y esos hermosos ojos Zafiro que tenia...esos ojos que la observaban detenidamente, esa mirada la puso aun mas nerviosa ya que parecía que la examinaba...una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en el hombre frente a ella lo cual la hizo sonrojar

Seiya sonrió la mujer frente a el era bella, aunque se notaba que estaba nerviosa, noto el sonrojo que se apodero de la chica cuando el le sonrió esa venia pasando desde la primera chica que paso...pero hasta ahora no había encontrado una sola que llenara sus expectativas

Señorita Hino?...pregunto el dejando salir su hermosa y varonil voz

Si Rei Hino, mucho gusto señor Kou

Siéntese por favor...le se levanto y le indico con una mano que tomara asiento en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio de el...yo soy Seiya Kou...se presento el...he leído su expediente y hasta ahora he visto que tiene muy buenas recomendaciones, además de un gran conocimiento, y esta usted muy bien preparada es perfecta para el puesto, le voy a ser sincero hasta ahora ninguna de las chicas que he entrevistado antes que usted cumple con los requisitos que pido (entiéndase brillante, eficiente y bonita) pero...

Ahí venia el pero que últimamente escuchaba en todos los lugares a los que iba a buscar empleo

Pero de su ultimo trabajo la despidieron además de que pusieron un expediente no muy favorable para usted aquí dice que usted es muy problemática...sin embargo debía a las buenas referencias de trabajos anteriores no me gustaría dejarme llevar solamente por una me gustaría que me dijera que fue lo que sucedió en su ultimo trabajo?

Ella apretó sus manos no sabia si decir la verdad ya antes lo había echo y no le habían creído por que esta vez seria diferente? Acaso el respetable Seiya Kou creería en la palabra de una humilde chica que lo único que quería era trabajar? Por que lo haría?

Señorita no piensa decirme lo que sucedió?...Seiya quería terminar de una vez por todas con todo esto estaba cansado y aun tenia muchas cosas que hacer si la razón por la que esta chica había sido despedida no le parecía tan grave entonces la contrataría después de todo cubría los requisitos

Es que no se si me crea...la chica mantenía la cabeza baja, escondiendo la mirada Seiya noto que estaba insegura así que opto por darle un poco de seguridad

Por que no lo intenta?

Ella levanto el rostro sorprendida pudo ver que el, le regalaba una sonrisa y en esos hermosos ojos zafiros encontró el valor que necesitaba

Yo trabajaba para la empresa de Yoichihiro Katsumoto jamás cometí alguna falta pero...un día el señor Katsumoto me pido que me quedara a trabaja unas horas extras yo accedí después de todo no me podía negar, todo iba bien hasta que... quiso propasarse conmigo me propuso que fuera su amante y como me negué quiso abusar de mi yo me defendí así que lo golpee con algo en la cabeza y escape...recordar eso era un trago amargo para ella...al otro día me despidió y se encargo de llenar de mentiras mi expediente para que yo no pudiera encontrar un trabajo decente y hasta el momento lo ha conseguido...pero le juro que lo que le dije es la verdad

Le creo

Que?...Rei abrió los ojos como platos incrédula a lo que acababa de escuchar

Si lo que escucho he dicho que le creo, sabe yo conocí al señor Katsumoto de hecho hace poco...podría decirse su empresa paso a formar parte de nuestro consocio de empresas eso se debió a que el señor katsumoto quedo en la ruina. Desde que lo conozco se que es un viejo libidinoso al que le gusta abusar de su poder para poder obtener mujeres así que, olvidemos aquel incidente...Seiya se puso de pie y ella lo imito...bienvenida sea a Star Corporation señorita Hino...y le ofreció su mano

Muchas gracias señor Kou le prometo que no defraudare la confianza que me ha dado...ella feliz de la vida y aun sin poder procesar todo perfectamente le estrecho la mano...cuando quiere que comience?

Mañana mismo si es posible

Claro que si mañana mismo me tendrá aquí entonces a primera hora

Me parece perfecto...entonces mañana hablamos de las cuestiones laborales y la señorita Kino le informara cuales son las normas y políticas de la empresa

Si

Seiya tomo el teléfono y le dijo a Lita que les dijeras a las demás chicas que habían ido por el trabajo que se retiraran por que ya había encontrado a su asistente...así lo hizo y las demás chicas poco a poco fueron abandonando la empresa

Muy bien mañana mismo la instalaremos en su oficina usted se encargara de acondicionarla a su manera

Si como usted diga

Entonces todo esta dicho puede retirarse

Si gracias y con permiso

La acompaño

Gracias

Salieron de la oficina después de despedirse ella se fue con su hermanita

Señorita Kino

Dígame

Necesito que desocupe la oficina de la asistente para que la ocupe la señorita Hino, ponga las cosas de Kakyuu en una caja y envíeselas a su casa...ah y llame a la joyería que manden lo de siempre

Si señor Kou

Seiya entro a su oficia mientras Lita descolgó el teléfono y llamo a la joyería dijo que llamaba de parte de Seiya Kou y en la joyería entendieron que debían hacer...los tres tenían una costumbre después de pasar la noche con una mujer al otro día le enviaban un regalo...cada uno enviaba una cosa diferente Seiya les regalaba brazaletes, Yaten les enviaba anillos y Taiki aretes, eran clientes de la joyería a la cual les dejaban jugosa ganancias ya sabían que dependiendo de parte de quien fuera lo que tenían que enviar y con su respectiva tarjeta que por supuesto ninguno de ellos escribía si no mas bien algún empleado de la joyería...después se dirigió a la oficina que antes ocupara Kakyuu y comenzó su labor de desocuparla

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Star Corporation...tenia tiempo que no pisaba ese lugar desde su auto podía ver el impresionante edificio, en el cual paso muchos momentos al lado de sus amigos...bajo de su automóvil le dio las llaves al ballet parking para que lo estacionara y entro al edificio ...desde que entro al edificio las muchas miradas se posaron sobre el sobre todo femeninas cosa a la que estaba acostumbrado sin embargo le agradaba alimentaba su ego...tomo el elevador hasta que llego al ultimo piso donde sabia se encontraban las oficinas de sus amigos, camino hasta el escritorio sabia pertenecía a al secretaria de sus amigos noto a una chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes no la había visto seguramente era nueva sonrió mientras pensaba que algunas cosas no cambian

Buenos días...le saludo amablemente...puedo ayudarlo en algo?

Si busco a Seiya Kou

Tiene cita con el?

No, pero dígale que Haruka Tenoh lo busca el me recibirá

Si claro...la chica tomo el teléfono y anuncio a Haruka segundos después le indico que podía pasar

Gracias...dijo el cortésmente y con galantería fiel a su costumbre ella solo le sonrío y lo vio alejarse rumbo a la oficina de uno de sus jefes

Haruka Tenoh...saludo Seiya efusivamente a su amigo del alma al verlo entrar en su oficina...valla hasta que te dignas a visitarnos

Ha pasado tiempo verdad?

Si desde que te fuiste de viaje según tu para disfrutar tus últimos momentos de libertad

Si así fue

Aunque ese viaje fue demasiado largo no crees?

Ni tanto creo que aun me falto tiempo

Que cínico eres no cambias

Haruka sonrió al tiempo en que su amigo también lo hacia...tienes razón aunque por lo que me di cuenta ustedes tampoco siguen seduciendo a sus empleadas

Si bueno es una costumbre que intentamos perder pero cuéntame que tanto hiciste todo este tiempo?

Muchas cosas conocí diversos países, sus costumbres y por su puesto sus mujeres, me divertí, aprendí varias cosas ah si y me enamore

Si claro

En serio no me crees?

Por favor Haruka te conozco demasiado bien como para pensar que tu podrías enamórate

Que poca fe me tienes...dijo tratando de parecer indignado

La verdad es que si Haruka los hombres como nosotros no se enamoran

Pues aunque no lo creas lo estoy

Si es cierto donde esta esa mujer que logro hacer el milagro?

No lo se

Como?

Si veras ella no cayo en mis redes

Ah valla esta historia esta interesante cuéntame mas sobre ella

Bueno ella es una famosa artista es violinista y pintora además de ser sumamente hermosa es muy interesante

Parece ser una mujer especial

Lo es pero ella no me correspondió

Esto se pone cada vez mejor no puedo creer que halla una mujer que no halla caído a tus encantos

Pues la hay de echo me detesta pero entre mas me rechaza mas me gusta y no pienso darme por vencido

Pero dices que no sabes donde esta como piensas lograr eso?

Ah por que pronto lo sabré ella viajo también a esta ciudad investigare donde se esta hospedando y manos a la obra no descansare hasta conquistarla y robar su corazón se ha convertido en mi meta

Al parecer si estas muy interesado en ella verdad?

Así es

Pero crees tener tiempo tu sabes que es hora que al igual que nosotros tomes el control de tu herencia tu padre ha decidió cederte el poder sabes que ha eso has regresado

Lo se por eso fue que me tome estas vacaciones pero encontrare tiempo no descansare hasta que la sirena sea mía

Sirena?

Si es como se le conoce

Muero por conocerla

Pues espero que pronto lo hagas entonces entenderás pero oye no te vallas a interesar en ella eh?

No tu sabes que cuando tu o alguno de mis hermanos pone el ojo sobre alguna chica para mi se vuelve invisible

Mas te vale...por cierto hablando de tus hermanos donde están?

En sus oficinas en seguida los llamo para que los saludes...Seiya tomo el teléfono después de unos segundos lo colgó...pasaron unos minutos antes de que tanto Yaten como Taiki entraran a la oficina de Seiya y saludaran a Haruka...después de hablar un rato y ponerse al tanto de lo que había acontecido en sus vidas...después de un rato de risas, bromas y una agradable platica

Por cierto Yaten, Taiki conocen a un abogado que se llama...Suihiro Arayashi?...pregunto el pelinegro de pronto cambiando de tema

No por que?

Nos llego un citatoria de parte de el dice que es urgente que nos presentemos el día de hoy en su oficina

No lo conozco ya el preguntaste a papa?...dijo el castaño

Si y me dijo que no lo conoce pero que seria mejor que fuéramos que debía ser algo importante, saben me dio la impresión de que sabia mas pero que no me quiso decir

Es extraño...dijo el peliplateado

Pero de todos modos lo mejor será ir de una vez para saber que es lo que sucede

Si tienes razón...Haruka nos acompañas?...Seiya pregunto a su amigo que aun se encontraba ahí

Me gustaría pero no puedo aun no me he reportado con mi padre

Ah entiendo entonces nos vemos háblanos para que salgamos de farra hay que celebrar tu llegada

Jejeje si ya hace falta bueno me despido debo de ir a ver a mi padre seguramente estará furioso

Como no, te ausentaste bastante tiempo

Si lo se bueno adiós ahí me cuenta después que es lo que paso

Si

Haruka salio de la oficina de Seiya, minutos mas tarde los tres hermanos se dirigieron al despacho de el dichoso licenciado Arayashi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HORFANATORIO CENTRAL DE TOKIO

Aun no podía creer lo que sus padres le habían dicho así que fue a comprobarlo por si misma entro al horfanatorio y pudo ver aun mujer en la recepción del lugar

Buenas tardes puedo ayudarla en algo?

Si busco a la señorita Tsukino

Ah si ella esta adentro quien la busca?

Soy su hermana Michiru Tsukino

Adelante pase por favor, en seguida la anuncio

Gracias

Michiru siguió a la recepcionista mientras la condujo por ese lugar la dejo un momento a solas mientras Michiru se seguía preguntando la misma cosa por que Serena había decido algo así, acaso el dolor fue tanto que no lo pudo superar y decidió huir así como así?...sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una persona al voltear casi se cae de espaldas al ver a su hermana, su querida hermana

Michiru?...la llamo su hermana con visible alegría

Se-serena...el impacto era demasiado al ver a su hermana nada mas y nada menos que...vestida como monja

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola que tal? Que les pareció bueno como verán la relación de Serena y Seiya será bastante complicada por que no se conocieron en este primer capitulo?...por que lo harán hasta el siguiente como ven la vida de todos se ira entrelazando de diferentes maneras todavía faltan mas sorpresas que ver y mas personajes por aparecer que lo harán en el segundo capitulo...antes que nada quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga y sensei Vicky Kou por su ayuda tanto con el titulo como con el sumary tenia problemas para hacerlos pero ella me dio las ideas y ahí están así que gracias muchas gracias y espero que te guste esta historia que me estaba volviendo loca por enviar en fin disculpen que últimamente no halla actualizado pero es que se me atravesaron varias cosas entre ellas mi rata, mi bicho y mi cubito de hielo (entiéndase Yuki, Milo y Camus) ando medio traumada ustedes saben a veces así sucede entre ver vides de ellos, leer fics sobre todo los cómicos de Saint seiya que son muy buenos y demás pues se me fue el tiempo y ahora voy a tener menos tiempo que antes ya que como mencione al principio hoy es mi ultimo día trabajando en el ciber por lo que tendré menos tiempo sin embargo no dejare mis historias de lado yo seguiré actualizando aunque no tan seguido como antes pero lo haré eso se los puedo asegurar no dejare de lado mis historias en fin sin mas ahí les voy con el ending...

Bueno sin mas me despido espero que les halla gustado y estaré esperando sus opiniones fics recomendados:

Fisonomía...Serenity Kou (se que ella no necesita recomendación) ese y todos sus fics

Nunca te olvidare...Vicky Kou (tampoco necesita recomendación ellas ya son grandes) y todos sus fics

Cascarita, pequeños recuerdos, casarse esta en griego, mas barato por quincena, fiesta de navidad...de Ángela-mort buenísimos si quieren reír a carcajadas

Ellas Vs Ellos...Lady Grayson buenísimo sobre todo lo de la cerveza y la mujer y el hombre y el pepino jejejeje

Hay mas pero por el momento les recomiendo estos bueno me despido y como siempre ya saben quejas, sugerencias, criticas, lechugazos, perejilazos, jitomatazos, aguacatazos y demás azos solo dejen un review y con gusto se los responderé

Se despide la bicha de

Umi Kou

Video favorito de la semana: aquarius...tributo a camus, y llegaste tu...thoru x yuki.


	2. Chapter 2 una pequeña sorpresa

hola aquí estoy con este capitulo numero de este uno de mis nuevos fics bueno y siguen las actualizaciones como he venido diciendo en mis anteriores fics es que no he tenido tiempo, el nuevo trabajo no me da tiempo de mucho pero bueno ya encontre un espacio y cuando menos un fic por semana actualizare, bueno y mas que mis musas andan desatadas si vieran las de fics que se me han ocurrido, lo bueno es que las hojitas, papelitos y libretas han salido en mi auxilio para conservar las ideas no enviare las sipnosis a mi login como acostumbro por que ya tengo muchas, bueno ya sin tanto rollo ahí les ve..

**EL VACIO DE MI CORAZON **

**BASADO EN SAILOR MOON**

**BY UMI KOU DE ESCORPIO**

**CAP. 2 UNA PEQUEÑA SORPRESA**

Disclaimer: sailor moon y sus personaje son me pertenecen ah sobre el rumor que vengo preguntando en los demas fics alguien me lo puede confirmar o negar? por fa les pido que si alguien sabe me diga en fin ahí les va

en el capitulo anterior...

Michiru?...la llamo su hermana con visible alegría

Se-serena...el impacto era demasiado al ver a su hermana nada mas y nada menos que...vestida como monja

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Michiru...la ojiazul se apresuro y llego hasta su hermana para asi apresarla en un abrazo, el cual la otra correspondio...no sabes que alegria me da que hallas regresado te hemos extrañado tanto

lo se pero tu sabes que tenia que irme

si lo se...un silencio se formo entre lados, pero que fue roto por la menor...y dime cuando regresaste?

hace unas horas, llegue a la casa pregunte por ti y me encontre con esta sorpresa...dime por que?

por que soy monja?..por que asi lo decidi, después de mucho buscar encontre mi camino y es el de seguir el camino de dios

Serena pudo notar como esa respuesta parecia no complacer a su hermana

a mi no me engañas estoy segura que nos es asi...dime no tiene nada que ver con lo que sucedió hace tiempo verdad?

por su puesto que no eso es algo que olvide, perdone y quede en paz sin me volvi monja es por que encontre mi vocación y nada mas

Serena te conozco mejor que nadie y...de pronto Michiru se vio interrumpida por otra monja que abria la puerta y entraba...

disculpe sor Serena (que raro se oye eso :p)...pero es hora de que se valla la estan esperando

si diles que...

Serenaaaaaaaaaaaa...un pequeño niño de aproximados 5 años entro y abrazo a Serena...ya nos vamos?...dijo cuando levanto la inocente mirada azul para encontrarse con la mirada cariñosa de la rubia

si Zafiro esperame tantito..el pequeño de ojos azules asintió, para después salir por la puerta acompañado de la otra monja quien lo reprendia por haber entrado asi a la habitación...me permites un momento?...esta vez la mirada celeste se concentro en su hermana la cual asintió

minutos después...Michiru pudo ver a Serena entrar ya no vestida con el habito, si no con unos sencillos jeans azul marino, una playera blanca sin mangas, y con cuello sport y su largo pelo rubio atado en una coleta...a su lado de la mano venia el pequeño que momentos antes interrumpio..tenia el cabello negro azulado, y sus ojos eran dos chispitas color indigo (oh me acorde de la chispita llamada Milo Antares XD), que miraban curioso hacia ella

mira Zafiro quiero presentarte a mi hermana ella se llama Michiru

la aludida se agacho a la distancia del pequeño y le extendio la mano, al tiempo en que le regalaba una sonrisa el pequeño sonrio igual y le dio su pequeña mano...mucho gusto eres tan bonita como Serena

jijijijij gracias...Michiru dejo escapar una pequeña risita...y tu eres muy simpatico

el pequeño sonrio

bueno nosotros nos vamos...dijo Serena

a donde vas?..inquirio la mayor de las Tsukino

voy a llevar a Zafiro con su nueva familia

si quieres yo puedo llevarlos traigo mi carro...dijo la chica de cabello aquamarina

esta bien

los tres tomaron camino hacia su destino sin saber que pronto este se veria afectado..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pronto se encontraron frente a un edificio su fachado no era muy elegante como la que acostumbraban los grandes y famosos abogados, pero tampoco era una sencilla como la que acostumbraban los abogados de quinta, sin mas decidieron entrar para saber que es lo que queria el famoso abogado que los habia citado...

Una secretaria los recibio, esta le comunico a su jefe acerca de la llegada de los tres hermanos y los hizo pasar a la oficina del ultimo...ellos entraron no sin antes dirgirle una sonrisa coqueta a la linda secretaria del licenciado...una vez adentro el Lic. un hombre de aproximadamente 40 años, complexión normal ni gordo ni flaco, cabello negro peinado hacia atrás, y ojos oscuros los saludo y los hizo pasar

ustedes deben ser los señores Kou, cierto?

asi es, yo soy Seiya Kou...se presento el pelinegro mientras tomaba asiento

yo Yaten Kou...se presento el de cabello plateado mientras imitaba a su hermano y tambien tomaba asiento

y yo soy Taiki Kou..el castaño tambien se presento y tomaba asiento al igual que sus hermanos

supongo que se preguntan cual es la razón por las que los llame?

ellos asintieron

Recuerdan a su primo Diamante Black?

Diamante...Seiya se llevo una mano a la barbilla en gesto de que intentaba recordar...creo que si pero tiene mucho tiempo que no lo vemos ni sabemos nada de el, por que?

entonces ignoran que acaba de fallecer

queeeeee?...los tres casi se levantaron de la impresión pero después recuperaron la compostura...no lo sabiamos...dijo Taiki

bueno lamento tener que ser yo quien se los informe, pero el murio hace unos meses y bueno el tenia una gran fortuna , y dejo como heredero universal a su unico hijo

si entendemos eso, pero lo que no nos queda claro que tiene que ver con nosotros?...pregunto Yaten haciendo uso de su impaciencia

bueno su hijo el pequeño Zafiro Black cuenta apenas con 5 años, por lo que es incapaz de hacerse cargo de su dinero, asi que el señor Black antes de morir los nombro a ustedes tres como albaceas de los bienes del pequeño Zafiro, y...hizo una pausa como dándole misterio...tambien les dejo la custodia del niño...

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?...esta vez si se levantaron de la impresión...esta diciendo que..comenzo la frase Taiki

nosotros nos...secundo Yaten

haremos cargo del niño?...Seiya termino la pregunta que los tres querian formular

asi es

no lo siento debe haber un error, nosotros no podemos hacernos cargo del pequeño...dijo Yaten

si yo bastante tengo con cuidar a estos dos...dijo Taiki mientras sus hermanos lo miraban feo

la verdad es que nosotros a penas y podemos hacernos cargo de nosotros, tenemos mucho trabajo y no tenemos tiempo de nada, mucho menos de cuidar aun niño que requiere atención asi que lo sentimos mucho pero el niño no se puede quedar con nosotros, por que no se queda con alguien mas no se su madre...dijo el pelinegro

el señor Black era padre soltero al parecer la madre del niño lo abondono y se sabe nada de ella asi que el niño esta solo los unicos familiares que tiene son ustedes si no se hacen cargo de el, sera remitido a un orfanato a expensas de que alguien lo adopte y se aproveche para quedarse con su dinero

entendemos la situación y lo lamentamos mucho pero no podemos quedárnoslo...noso...

estoy de acuerdo...los tres voltearon hacia el lugar de donde provenia la voz y Seiya se topo con un angel...era la mujer mas hermosa que habia visto en toda su vida, se quedo petrificado, enajenado a penas identificando lo que el angel decia...unos hombres insensibles e inmaduros como ellos no pueden hacerse cargo del pequeño

oye...protesto Yaten

es la verdad ustedes son seres egoístas y sin sentimientos que no se compadecen de nadie, no es bueno para el estar con alguien asi...decia con rabia y con unas tremendas ganas de llorar debido a la insensibilidad mostrada por los tres hombres de la que ella fue testigo, el pequeño solo se mantenia a un lado de ella tomando de la mano fuertemente mientras pequeñas lagrimas recorrian sus mejillas ( ay que ternura me lo como)

mire señorita no se quien sea usted pero no tiene ningun derecho a meterse en nuestras vidas..dijo Taiki

no me estoy metiendo en sus vidas es solo que me sorprende lo inmaduros que pueden ser

oye no te permito que me digas inmaduro...reclamo Yaten, ja que se creia esa mujer por mas hermosa que estuviera no tenia derecho alguno a decirle inmaduro ni a ofenderlo, bah inmaduro el?

digo lo que veo de verdad es una pena, pero no se preocupen no se haran cargo del niño asi podran continuar con su vida egoísta y sin sentido que llevan, yo no se como pero lograre que zafiro encuentre un buen hogar con gente que de verdad vea por su bienestar...de algun modo se sentian culpables y...pero quien demonios se creia esa mujer para hacerlos sentir asi?

mire noso...

esta bien nos lo quedamos...la voz de quien hasta el momento se mantenia ajeno a la conversación, de echo se mantenia ajeno del mundo llamo la atención de todos quienes lo miraban con sorpresa e incredulidad

Seiya que has dicho?...preguntaba un incrédulo y molesto Yaten

yo...la verdad es que no sabia que es lo que acababa de hacer, es mas ahora que reflexionaba no tenia idea de por que habia aceptado que clase de magia utilizo esa mujer para convencerlo? no lo sabia pero ahora mismo estaba a punto de firmar su setencia y de paso la de sus hermanos, los cuales estaba seguro en estos momentos tenian ganas de estrangularlo

y no se equivocaba, mientras el se dirigia a firmar para aceptar la propuesta Yaten buscaba la soga mas cercana o algo de donde pudiera colgarlo, por su lado Taiki se preguntaba que tan alto estaba el piso donde se encontraba para asi aventar a su hermano y que este se diera cuenta de la estupidez que estaba a punto de cometer y de paso arrastrándolos a ellos en el processo por que era obvio que el contrato decia que los tres se harian cargo del niño

Seiya firmo y a los otros dos no les quedo nada mas que hacer lo mismo ya se encargarian de que pagara con sangre la tontería que acababa de cometer

oiga no puedo permitir esto yo...Serena estaba por reclamar cuando

lo siento señorita pero ya lo decidimos asi..dijo el pelinegro parandose frente a ella y sonriéndole de forma seductora

decidimos?...Yaten tuvo el impulso de lanzarle el objeto pesado mas cercano que tuviera a la cabeza si fue el quien tomo la decisión y ahora se daba cuenta por que, claro su hermanito habia encontrado a su proxima presa pero que necesidad habia de arrastrarlos a ellos en el processo

entonces si me permite nos llevamos al niño y de paso te llevamos a donde quieras preciosa...ah su tono conquistador nunca fallaba

oh ya veo..dijo ella notando las intenciones del pelinegro frente a ella, ella sabia perfectamente de la fama de ellos el que estuviera reclusa en un convento no quiere decir que no se entere de lo que pasa a su alrededor...es usted tan amable perdone por pensar mal de usted y sabe..ella acerco su rostro hacia el, mientras el de zafiros sonreia con victoria...y entonces...zas,,la rubia le estampo una cachetada, mientras sus hermanos se burlaban de alguna forma se sentian vengados, y un sorprendido Seiya se sobaba la mejilla...si cree que voy a hacer en su juego de conquista esta muy equivocado señor Kou de verdad que son increíbles, olvidese de mi por que yo nunca sere una mas de sus conquistas me oye nunca...furiosa dio un portaso y salio de la oficina

auch eso debio doler pero te lo tienes bien merecido...dijo Yaten con sus sonrisa burlona Seiya lo miro de manera asesina

ya todo esta decidido entonces señores desde ahora se pueden llevar al pequeño es todo suyo...el abogado tuvo que reprimir su risa, de verdad que seria muy divertido ver como lograrian hacerse cargo del pequeño esos tres, oh si pagaria lo que fuera por verlo

el pequeño se les quedo viendo con curiosidad Seiya aun se reponia de la cachetada dada por la rubia esa mujer era un reto, eso es lo que representaba y como hombre de retos el estaba dispuesto a asumirlo y su recompensa seria el dia que esa mujer despertara entre sus brazos..después de esos pensamientos fijo su atención para con sus hermanos y el pequeño niño frente a ellos..que tan difícil puede ser cuidar aun niño...dijo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hace mucho que pisaba ese lugar, ese al que el no sentia como su hogar nunca fue asi, pero ahora estaba ahí y no tanto por gusto si no por que no podia seguir huyendo de su padre y sus responsabilidades ya se habia divertido mucho...como le decia su padre...su padre ellos nunca llevaron una buena relacion su padre no entendia su pasión por la velocidad y las carreras de autos le decia que dejara de perder el tiempo en tonterías y se concentrara en su responsabilidad que era hacerse cargo de las empresas no era un mal tipo, solo que no lo entendia asi de simple

veo que has regresado...ante la grave voz a su espaldas que no podia pertenecer a nadie mas que a su padre Haruka se volteo para encontrarse cara a cara con su padre lo que podria ser su retrato del futuro...su padre era idéntico a el, o mas bien el era idéntico a su padre cabello rubio cenizo aunque ahora su padre lucia algunas canas, ojos verdes del mismo color y el mismo color de piel, idénticos ni para negar su parentesco

si he vuelto, tu me dijiste que quieres retirarte y que yo tome tu lugar estoy dispuesto a hacerlo siempre y cuando aceptes una condicion

asi? de que se trata?...Ethan Tenoh sabia perfectamente a que se referia su hijo pero se hizo el desentendido

seguire corriendo

Haruka tu sabes que...

si que no te gusta que corra pero no esta a discusión o lo tomas o lo dejas

tengo opcion?...Haruka nego...después de todo siempre haces lo que quieres...dijo suspirando resignado ya veria la forma en que su hijo dejara eso de las carreras cosa que el odiaba...ah por cierto bienvenido tu madre esta en el jardín quiere verte...te extraño mucho...dicho esto se fue el tambien habia extrañado a su hijo pero no se lo diria, asi que sin decir mas se fue directo a su cuarto

el rubio menor tan solo se fue directo al jardín saludaria a su madre y después a ocuparse de un asunto que le interesaba mucho...ver a su sirena

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lita kino acababa de recibir la llamada de sus jefes habian decidido darle la tarde libre asi que tomo el telefono y marco un numero que conocia de memoria, después de unos segundos la voz de su prometido se escucho ella le pidio que fuera por ella, y el accedio al poco tiempo la castaña pudo ver a su rubio novio llegando por ella...

y a que se debe que saliste temprano?

no lo se, mis jefes tuvieron una cita con un abogado y hace poco me llamaron para decirme que me fuera

que extraño...bueno como sea eso nos beneficio asi tenemos tiempo para estar juntos..dijo con una sonrisa

me has leido la mente

por algo soy tu novio

si lo se...el le dio una beso, fue algo corto debido a que aun se encontraban en la oficina de star corporation, y después de eso se fueron...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

sus verdes ojos observaban con detenimiento la delicada figura que se movio con gracia en toda la galeria de verdad que a veces se sorprendia el mismo de lo astuto que era, no le fue difícil saber donde podia encontrarla en cuanto se entero que habria una exposicion de arte, curiosamente su madre le habia ayudado involutanriamente ya que fue ella quien le informo de dicho evento al que solo se podia asistir con invitación y para su fortuna su madre tenia una después de suplicarle que se lo diera ya que el tenia muchos deseos de ir, cosa que extraño a su progenitora ya que ella sabia que su hijo no era precisamente un amante del arte, sin embargo después de tanto tiempo sin verlo no pudo negarle nada asi que accedio y le dio la invitación, y ahí estaba el listo para como buen cazador asechar a su presa y lanzarse a su caza...

Michiru observaba las pinturas de un famoso pintor Frances llamado Philipe Mexes, eran buenas por algo era su fama aunque ella habia visto mejores, ahora observaba una pintura de unas ruinas griegas...

pero que tenemos aquí...escucho una voz que conocia a la perfeccion y que habia comenzado a detestar...la joven de cabellos Aquamarina volteo para encontrarse con su pesadilla

Haruka Tenoh que nunca te cansas de seguirme?

si yo tambien estoy feliz de volver a verte..dijo sarcástica y cínicamente el rubio

olvidalo hablar contigo es perder mi tiempo y no tengo deseos de hacerlo

oh vamos Michiru no exageres tan solo pasaba por aquí y te vi, asi que me dije a mi mismo..."mi mismo por que no ir vas y saludas a tu querida amiga la sirena"..dijo con una sonrisa bueno mas cínica imponsible

no me digas en serio? ay que amable de tu parte no sabes me has hecho un gran favor ya que si no me saludabas no iba a poder dormir ni comer por el resto de la semana...queria sarcasmo? sarcasmo tendría

bueno ahí esta ya sabes me encanta hacer favores

pero bueno ya me hiciste el gran favor de deleitarme con tu presencia, pero seguramente estas muy ocupado asi que no te quito mas tu tiempo...con tu permiso...estaba por irse cuando el, la tomo delicadamente por el brazo

bueno ya que estamos aqui por que no disfrutamos del buen arte juntos...inevitablemente su sonrisa seductora aparecio

suéltame no me interesa estar ni aquí ni en ningun lado contigo, sabes que me molesta tu presencia...se habia cansado del juego de los sarcasmos

vamos preciosa si se que te mueres por estar aunque sea una noche conmigo

jajajajaja no me hagas reir que buen chiste

no fue chiste

ah no? a eso pense perdon pero no gracias...y ahora si dejame en paz, es increíble que me hallas seguido hasta Tokio tan solo para seguir molestándome

no perdoname pero no vine aquí a seguirte, yo vine por asuntos personales pero me di cuenta que tu tambien habias venido a aqui, y bueno me dije por que no cumplirse su mas secreto deseo a Michiru y darle la oportunidad de estar conmigo, deberias alegrarte te he dedicado mas tiempo que a ninguna otra

pero que afortunada soy...en serio dejame en paz no me interesas ni me interesaras nunca, buscate otro juguete por que yo nuca sere tuya, óyelo bien nunca gozaras el privilegio de tenerme entre tus brazos...dicho esto ultimo se solto del agarre y se retiro del lugar, el rubio se quedo ahí pero contrario a lo que cualquiera haria su sonrisa no se borro ni un momento ella se le resistia y entre mas lo hacia mas le interesaba no se daria por vencido hasta que la sirena fuera suya y eso era una promesa

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

que tan difícil puede ser cuidar a un niño?...estaba a punto de darse un tiro al darse cuenta de lo que habia hecho por que no penso en aquel momento?, por que no dejo que su cerebro carburara?, oh si por un par de ojos azules y cabello rubio que lo idiotizo de momento y ahora he aquí las consecuencias...

pudo observar a sus hermanos botados en un sofa cada uno parecian desmayados y como después de lo que sucedió estuvieron a punto del sincope nervioso... una vez que llegaron a su casa en un principio el pequeño zafiro estaba tranquilo sentado en un sofa pero poco a poco comenzo a tomarles confianza y después nadie lo pudo detener ese niño era un torbellino...comenzó a brincar por los muebles mientras decia...tios esto es muy divertido...después comenzo a recorrer toda la casa la sala, la cocina, el comedor y a cada lugar que iba tomaba o se le caia algo al suelo provocando que lo siguieran por todo el lugar para evitar que rompiera algo asi que ahí veimamos a los tres persiguiéndolo por todo el lugar mientras sostenian todo lo que se caia con el paso del huracán zafiro, pero lo pero vino cuando comenzo a recorrer los cuartos de ellos comenzo con el de Yaten este casi se muere cuando vio que el pequeño comenzo a ver y tocar cada uno de los autos de su amada colección, y lo pero fue cuando al tratar de salvar un bmw a escala no pudo salvar un jaguar esta por demas decir antes de que le diera un casi paro cardiaco al ver uno de sus amados "bebes" completamente hecho trizas, se tiro al piso dramatico llorando por el caido durante la guerra, es mas hasta le dio un tic en el ojo (jajajajajajajaja un tic en el ojo jajajajajajajajaja me lo imagino y ay jajajajajajaja XDDD es muy gracioso jajajajajaja ya perdon sorry), después mientras Taiki trataba de sostener a su infartado hermano no se percato que el pequeño huracán, habia salido y se dirgio nada mas y nada menos que a su templo del saber y después de sorprenderse con la enorme colección de libros del castaño comenzo a tomarlos para disque leerlos pero en uan de esas oh sorpresa que se le rompe un libro de la pasta, en cuanto Taiki llego y lo vio pasaron dos cosas una eso del tic se volvio contagioso, y dos comenzó a corretar al pequeño tipo homero simpson a bar mientras repetia la famosa frase de..."pequeño demonio ven aca"... claro el pequeño lo tomo como juego y lejos de asustarse corria cpomo loca y se reia sin parar...

al ver que sus fuerzas no daban para mas termino igual que el peliplateado al punto del infarto, asi que Seiya viendo a los soldados caidos pronto se percato de que faltaba algo ahí en ese patético cuadro entonces su rostro se lleno de hotror al comprobar sus temores ya que el pequeño estaba visitando la ultima habitación que le faltaba la de el, comenzo a jugar con sus trofeos, sus video juegos y mientras el trataba de detenerlo el pequeño sacaba mas y mas cosas hasta que zas accidentalmente tiro el trofeo que recien habia sido restaurado aquel que la loca de kakyuu rompiera en un arranque de ira...tirado en el suelo lloraba dramáticamente al ver los pedazos de su trofeo, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo ya que el pequeño seguir corriendo por todos lados...asi se decido a seguirlo hasta que el pequeño cansado de su expedición se durmió en el sofa...asi el termino ahí tirado junto a sus hermanos en un patético cuadro estaba seguro que de no ser por que sus hermanos estaban muy cansados ya lo habrian matado o cuando menos torturado por las tontería que habia hecho y todo por las hormonas...

volteo a su derecha donde pudo observar al pequeño este dormia placidamente se veia tan indefenso, si bien despierto era un pequeño demonio, cuando dormia parecia un angel...ademas estaba solo en la vida y cuando termino y se dio cuenta de sus destrozos pidio perdon...eso queria decir que el niño no era tan malo tan solo le hacia falta un poco de disciplina, y es que a pesar de todo algo en su interior le habia dicho que hizo lo correcto...

tio tengo hambre...el pequeño recien acababa de despertar y le pedia comida, pero el estaba tan cansado

busca en la cocina si encuentras algo

el pequeño hizo caso y se fue a la cocina comenzo a buscar y se percato de que esos tres no comian en su casa, busco en la alacena y nada y en le refir habia sobras de comida que no parecia ser comestible, pero bueno la pinta de la pizza no era tan mala...asi que tomo un pedazo y..no le supo tan mal asi que se la comio...esas cosas verdes y blancas que tenia encima no sabian tan mal

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

la rubia abria apresuradamente su departamento maldijo el tener tantas cerraduras aunque en un barrio como en el que ella vivia era necesario, cuando al fin logra abrir corrio hacia adentro y avento las cosas que traia en la mano, para después tomar el telefono

bueno...contesto entrecortadamente

_Mina?_...se escucho al otro lado de la linea

Serena hola

_pense que no estabas_

no estaba, acabo de llegar pero dime que se te ofrece

_solo queria saber como estabas, y si ya encontraste trabajo?_

no, he buscado mucho pero no tienes ni idea de lo difícil que es encontrar trabajo...dijo con desasosiego

_Mina sabes que no necesitas trabajar si acudieras con tu familia seguramente..._

no, Serena tu sabes muy bien por que me sali de mi casa y pedir ayuda es como darles la razón y seria hacer lo que ellos quieren y no estoy dispuesta a eso

_bien entiendo tus razones, pero y yo? por que no aceptas mi ayuda_

no Serena te lo agradezco pero debo salir adelante por mi misma, no me puedo dar el lujo de que mi familia me vea fracasada...ademas no es que me esta muriendo de hambre...dijo en tono de broma la rubia

_esta bien, como quieras pero sabes que cuentas conmigo y mi familia para lo que sea_

si lo se, a lo mejor si me puedas ayudar con algo

_dime lo que sea_

si sabes de algun trabajo para mi adelante, en este momento acepto lo que sea

_esta bien si se de alguno yo te digo, segura que estas bien?_

perfectamente...

_entonces nos vemos cuidate_

si adios...escucho como su amiga colgaba del otro lado suspiro, y se levanto primero cerro bien la puerta que por entrar tan aprisa dejo abierta, encontro un letrero en el piso y lo recogio estaba por leerlo pero un ruido proveniente de su estomago le recordo que no habia probado bocado en todo el dia, asi que se dirgio a su cocina lo cual no le tomo mucho tiempo ya que el pequeño departamento, si asi se le podia llamar a la pocilga donde vivia...estaba muy pequeño abrio el refrigerador y encontro que tenia...nada salvo una botella con un poco de agua y un jitomate...cerro con frustacion y se dirgio a su alacena ahí tampoco habia nada salvo una caja de cereal que tenia muy poco contenido pero a falta de algo mas y de leche decidio comerse lo poco que quedaba del cereal...

se sento en su mesita y abrio el recado que habia encontrado en el piso era de la casera que le exigia los tres meses de renta que debia o si no le sacaria sus cosas...genial lo que le faltaba si peor no podia estar...sonrio ironica ella no queria que su familia viera que fracasara pero entonces que en este momento no era eso? una fracasada pues al menos el cuadro tan patético que estaba segura representaba eso le decia. Ella se habia salido de su casa y separado de su familia una acaudalada familia todo iba bien hasta que le informo a sus padres que tenia deseos de estudiar para maestra ellos inmediatamente se opusieron diciendo que debia estudiar lo mismo que la familia para hacerse cardo de la fortuna familiar, ella se opuso por que no deseaba eso la relacion con sus padres se deterioro, pero lo peor vino cuando su padre quizo obligarla a casarse con un hombre de dinero, a lo que ella se opuso rotundamente se salio de su casa su padre le dijo que si se salia se olvidara de ellos para siempre y que ya la verian fracasar...por su puesto que su padre la queria pero deseaba que se hiciera su voluntad y ella no estaba dispuesta a seguirla.

durante un tiempo vivio con Serena pero después busco un lugar donde vivir y un empleo de medio tiempo que le permitio estudiar y sobrevivir mientras estudiaba, se las habia visto duras pero no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a lo que queria...se habia graduado hace poco y habia entrado a trabajar a una escuela pero esta resulto ser un fraude y ahora estaba ahí sin trabajo, sin dinero y a punto de ser alojada a la calle, podria irle peor? podria alguien apiadarse de ella y ayudarla en sus problemas?...no veia como...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

tio me siento mal...el pequeño se quejaba y lloraba mientras se agarraba la panza...Seiya desperto...

que tienes?...pregunto aun adormilado

me duele la panza...decia el pequeño mientras lloraba

duérmete y seguramente se te pasa

no puedo me duele mucho...el pequeño comenzo a llorar y quejarse tan fuerte que desperto a los otros dos

que sucede?..pregunto el peliplateado que comenzaba a abrir los ojos

Zafiro se siente mal y no se que hacer...decia un desesperado Seiya mientras veia al pequeño revolcarse en el suelo

que tiene?..pregunto el castaño

no se si supiera no estaria aquí...dijo el pelinegro...que hacemos?

hay que llevarlo aun hospital...opino el ojivioleta...si decir nada mas los tres tomaron camino con el niño y se fueron al hospital mas cercano

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ahora se encontraban en la sal de espera...en cuanto llegaron un doctor se llevo al niño adentro y no los habian dejado pasar por lo que no les quedo de otra que esperar hasta que...

los familiares Zafiro Black?...pregunto una enfermera

nosotros...dijo el castaño

necesito que me acompañe la doctora quiere hablar con usted

eh ah si permitame un momento...Seiya...Ya...detuvo su llamado al percatarse que sus hermanos dormian sobre las sillas de la sala de espera, decidio no despertarlos y asi ir el, después de todo era el mas responsable de los tres, asi que siguió a la enfermera quien lo condujo a un consultorio cuando entro se quedo mudo...frente a el pudo ver a la mujer mas hermosa que habia visto en su vida...era un chica de cabello corto en color azul, y tenia los ojos del mismo color que su cabello...era simple y sencillamente magnifica

es usted, el papa del niño?..pregunto ella

no soy...

ah y por eso es usted tan descuidado

como?...el tono calmado dela doctora habia cambiado por completo

si como se le ocurre darle comida descompuesta a un pequeño

pero yo...

no se da cuenta que pudo afectarlo de mas, por suerte solo le dio una intoxicación y lo trajeron a tiempo pero eso no borra el descuido en que estaba pensando?

discúlpeme pero yo no le di la comida descompuesta al parecer el la tomo por su cuenta, según lo que me cuenta mi hermano

un niño necesita cuidado y...

si lo se, pero comprenda es la primera vez que nos hacemos cargo de un niño, resulta que un primo nos lo dejo a nuestro cuidado y no sabemos que hacer fue un error lo de la comida pero entienda no es facil y mas si nuca hemos lidiado con un niño

la doctora se tranquilizo...tiene razón disculpe no sabia pero debe estara muy alerta los niños no son nada facil necesitan muchos cuidado y mas uno tan pequeño como el

si lo se, tendremos que cambiar muchos habitos ahora que el llego a nuestras vidas...dijko el castaño mientras veia el lugar en donde dormia el pequeño..tendremos que contratar a una niñera y comprar comida que sirva

si...dijo ella con una sonrisa que deslumbro al castaño...bueno por el momento paso el peligro y se lo puede llevar pero me gustaria que me lo trajera para revisarlo o puede llevarlo con su medico de cabecera

no tiene

no?

como te digo a penas comenzamos a cuidarlo y bueno a penas le buscaremos un doctro aunque no se si tu estarias interesada en ser su doctora

si asi les parece por mi esta bien, toma...ella le extendió una tarjeta...son mis datos y ahí viene la dirección de donde esta mi consultorio

si gracias...dijo el observando la tarjeta..."con que Amy Mizuno"...penso...he encontrado a mi proxima presa..penso para si mismo...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

asi que encontraste a tu proxima presa?..decia el peliblanco al castaño el cual les habia relatado lo sucedido

si es una preciosidad esa doctora...dijo mientras era observado por sus hermanos y su sobrino mientras desayunaban, bueno el pequeño solo tomaba un poco de leche

oye pero que ella no es una mujer necesaria para nosotros?, después de todo sera la doctora de Zafiro...dijo Seiya tomando un sorbo de su café

si bueno pero no tanto, por cierto hay que comenzar a ver lo de la niñera

si estuve pensando en eso, ire a ver a la muchacha que cuidaba a Zafiro en el orfanato tal vez ella este interesada al parecer le tenia mucho cariño...dijo Seiya

te refieres a la rubia que te abofeteo ayer?..dijo Yaten con un dejo de burla

si anda burlate pero pronto la veras a mis pies

si claro como no. ademas si ella llega a ser la niñera no quiero que después se valla por tu culpa y nos deje con el paquete piensa en eso Seiya

esta bien entonces que no sea ella, por que de que es mi nueva conquista lo es, entonces le pedire que me recomiende a alguien

como quieras pero que sea pronto...dijo el ojiverde

bien es hora de irnos yo ire al consultorio de la doctora Mizuno con zafiro y después ire a la oficina con el

si llevalo, ya que el sabe donde es el orfanato donde estaba y esta ese angel rubio

si esta bien,

los tres hermanos se despidieron y después cada uno tomo su camino, dos hacia su oficina y uno hacia el consultorio de Amy...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

buenos dias...saludo la peliazul al verlos llegar

buenos dias doctora Mizuno, aqui esta el niño para que lo revise

desayuno algo?

un poco de leche no quizo mas

esta bien...hola pequeño como te sientes?...dijo mientras veia sonriente hacia el niño

mucho mejor, tu eres la doctora preciosa?...pregunto inocentemente, mientras Taiki casi se va de espaldas de la impresión...que diga que asi le parece, que diga que asi le parece...repetia en su mente

te parezco bonita?

si, ademas es lo que dijo mi tio Taiki a mi tio Seiya y a mi tio Yaten que me llevaria con la doctora preciosa...dijo inocentemente el pequeño, mientras Taiki pensaba...matenme, matenme...

Amy se enderezo con una sonria para después ver hacia Taiki el cual parecia desear que se lo tragara la tierra ella solo le sonrio y por primera vez el castaño experimento algo que nuca antes un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas...muy bien es hora de revisarte..dijo Amy mientras jalaba al pequeño hacia una cama ( ya saben de esas donde te revisan)...después de darle las indicaciones de lo que debia hacer, que debia comer el pequeño, que medicinas tomar, etc se despidieron, al salir

bien Zafiro ahora iremos a la oficina pero debes prometerme que te portaras bien y no haras los destrozos que hiciste ayer en la casa entendido?

si, pero a que vamos alla?

por que no tengo donde dejarte y por que Seiya quiere que le indiques como llegar al lugar donde vivias hace poco con la muchacha rubia de ayer, te acuerdas de ella verdad?

de sor Serena? si

sor Serena?

si es que asi la llamaban en aquel lugar, siempre que vestia esas ropas extrañas que le cubrian hasta la cabeza

Taiki no lo podia creer asi que la mujer que tanto le habia interesado a su hermano resultaba ser una mujer prohibida, valla que cosas tenia la vida ahora entendia por que ella le dijo que nuca podria conquistarla...pero que cosas...ah como no iba a estar presente para tomarle una foto cuando Seiya se enterara de eso lo que daria por ver su cara...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

una vez que llegaron a la oficina Seiya se fue con Zafiro rumbo al orfanato mientras Taiki reia maliciosamente cosa que fue notada por Yaten..

que sucede a que se debe tu risa?

pues veras...

Seiya y zafiro habian llegado al orfanato, una vez ahí la recepcionista reconocio al niño y lo saludo...cosa que aprovecho Seiya para que este preguntara por su angel rubio sin embargo cuando la recepcionista estaba por decirle...

Seiya se quedo en shock...la mujer por la que habia preguntado acababa de entrar la reconocio por que era ese hermoso rostro que lo habia impactado, pero lo que en este momento lo tenia mas impactado era el hecho de que la mujer frente a el era una monja...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aquí los dejo ya saben que soy malvada, bien espero que les guste este capie bueno me da mucho gusto que les guste este fic la verdad es que la respuesta ha superado mis expectativas asi que mil gracias, en fin espero que les guste y bueno pues si sera una relacion complicada jajajaja y mas si tomamos en cuenta que son unos viles mujeriegos saben pense que me costaria ponerlos de mujeriegos pero la verdad es algo muy facil y divertido digamos que tengo un buen maestro en esos asuntos cualquier parecido con Milo es solo coincidencia jajajajaja, en fin ah una cosa si alguno de ustedes leyo el final de y llegaste tu, les pido una disculpa ya que el sabado me fije que se publico mal ya que la canción que compone el opening esta repetida dos veces, de verdad que no estaba asi no se por que se mando asi por eso les pido una enorme disculpa en verdad que no fue mi intención casi me doy un tiro cuando me di cuenta, otra de las cuestiones que queria comentarles es que el crossover de saint seiya y sailor moon que escribire con mi hermana tardara mas, ya que tengo uno nuevo que se me ocurrio muy bueno o al menos yo la idea la veo bastante interesante sera un universo alterno y les puedo asegurar que habra accion, romance y drama sobre todo eso ja ya saben viniendo de mi, como dice Miki hay que esperarse cualquier cosa jajajajaja, les puedo adelantar que sera de espias y que se me ocurrio por un sueño en el que yo era vampira y mis sexys compañeros vampiros eran camus y milo (no pregunten u.u), si yo se que tiene que ver ese sueño con espias? pues no se pero una cosa llevo a la otra y cuando desperte zaz la idea estaba ahí, pero bueno no les platicare mas pronto lo veran publicado claro sera un seiya por sere no hay mas, tambien tengo uno donde los dorados seran beisbolistas lo se loco, ese se me ocurrio mientras veia un partido de los chileros es que a mi me gusta mucho el deporte, todos sin excepcion alguna aunque mis fav. son el fut, el tenis y el beis y asisto a los partidos del equipo local los chileros es que son muy divertidos por las peladecez que dicen, jajajajaja ademas de que hay cada beisbolista que cosas, jajaja no se cae la mano bueno ya he hablado mucho asi que aquí quedamos…

En verdad debo agradecerles a todos por la gran respuesta a este fic en verdad no me la esperaba, en fin mil gracias y bueno espero no decepcionar sus expectativas uno hace lo que puede y bueno me despido diciendoles que hemos entrado al mejor mes noviembre es mi cumple siiiiiiiiiiiii el 15 cumplo ya 21 añotes ah en plena flor de la juventud jejejeje (quien me entiende hace rato decia que estaba ya vieja u.u en fin),

Bueno sin mas me despido ya saben no dejen de apoyarme en mis demás historias

Ahora si me despido por cierto si quieren leer la historia de mi creación les recomiendo ir al capie final de mi historia de y llegaste tu, al final en mi nota cuento la historia de cómo fue creada su servidora y esa mentecita tan maquiavélica que me cargo jejeje es algo bizarra ahí ustedes deciden en fin. y ya saben...dudas, quejas, sugerencias, jitomatazos, aguacatazos, lechugazos, perejilazos, y demás azos, solo dejen un review y con gusto se los respondere hasta la vista y como dice Camuchis...**AU REVOIR!!!**

_**Umi Kou de Escorpio**_


	3. Chapter 3 CONQUISTAS

Hola que tal? Aquí con un nuevo capie de este fic...se que no tengo disculpas pero...oh vamos no ha pasado tanto desde mi ultima actualización o si? XDDD lo se soy una cínica pero bueno comprendan el trabajo, no me deja mucho tiempo pero bueno ya me puse las pilas y nada mas me falta terminar este capie, el de "Amor sin barreras", que ya tenia pero que cambie, el de "Muero por ti", y a comenzar mis dos song fic "La cita" un Camilo y "Lucha de gigantes" un shokolatoso, en fin mejor me dejo de tonterías y vamos con el capie..

EL VACIÓ DE MI CORAZÓN 

**BASADO EN SAILOR MOON**

**BY UMI KOU SCORPIUS AQUARIUS**

**CAP. 3…UN IMPOSIBLE**

Para Seiya lo que veía le resultaba simple y sencillamente irreal la rubia que tanto le había gustado, aquella a quien había elegido como su próxima conquista era una monja...

**-**Seré-...dijo feliz el pequeño Zafiro corriendo hacia la monja la cual lo recibió gustosa con una gran abrazo

-¿Zafiro como estas?-..pregunto la rubia una vez que separo del pequeño

-bien aunque un poco enfermo-

-¿enfermo?, pero ¿de que?-

-de mi pancita comí algo que me cayo mal-

-¡pero que no le tiene cuidado!-...dijo con enojo al pelinegro

-eh...ah lo que pasa es que...-

-que no son lo suficientemente responsables para cuidar al pobre niño, lo sabia que se fuera con ustedes era un error-

-oiga señorita disculpe pero es la primera vez que cuidamos a un niño además usted no sabe lo que paso, así que no juzgue sin saber las cosas-

-como sea espero que le tengan mas cuidado al niño-

-ya mi hermano se encargo de que tenga una doctora de cabecera, además de que esa es una de las razones por las que vine-

-¿a que se refiere?-

-nos hemos dado cuenta que cuidar a un niño es algo muy difícil así que hemos decidido contratar a una niñera que se haga cargo de el, y viendo que el niño te quiere mucho, pues había pensado en que tu serias la candidata idónea-...dijo con su sonrisa mas seductora

-lo siento pero como podrá ver eso es imposible-...dijo ella haciendo notar lo obvio en cuanto a su habito

-ya veo, ¿pero no podría hacer una excepción?-

-lo siento pero es imposible-

-mmm es una lastima harías un gran trabajo y ahora...¿qué haremos?-

-pues podrían...-

-ya se...usted podría recomendarme a alguien lo suficientemente capaz de hacerse cargo de Zafiro-

-pues ya que lo menciona...-...dijo la monja recordando a su rubia amiga que necesitaba trabajo...-conozco una amiga que es maestra, pero podría hacer un excelente trabajo pues tiene experiencia como niñera-

-¿podría contactarnos con ella?-

-si, deme su dirección y su teléfono para que yo se los de a ella, para que pueda buscarlos-

el pelinegro le entrego una tarjeta pero al momento de hacerlo rozo ligeramente la mano de la rubia, quien al sentir el contacto inevitablemente se estremeció ligeramente.

-bien si me disculpan debo regresar a mis deberes-...dijo ella dando la vuelta para irse

-espera-...dijo Seiya deteniéndola por el brazo

-¿qué desea?-

-bueno me gustaría saber si no te gustaría salir a...-

-señor Kou me temo que pierde su tiempo, ¿que no se ha dado cuenta que soy una monja?-

-¿si pero que acaso no puede divertirse?-..pregunto con descaro el pelinegro y con su típica sonrisa cínica...la cual se borro en cuanto la rubia le dio una tremenda cachetada.

El pelinegro se quedo absorto era la segunda vez que la chica le pegaba...no corrección, era la segunda vez que una chica que una se atrevía a hacer algo semejante y sin embargo en lugar de molestarle lo cual hubiese sido el caso si otra le hubiera pegado no le molestaba, no la rubia era diferente a todas las mujeres que había conocido y eso lo atraía como un imán...

-¡No se atreva a volver a insinuar algo semejante!-...dijo furiosa la novicia...-la próxima vez que se le ocurra insinuar algo parecido, le va peor...¡me escucha, le va peor!-..dijo al tiempo en que furiosa se retiraba del lugar dejando aun...¿sonriente Seiya?...si, sonriente ya que por mas imposible que sonara esa rubia seria suya...como que se llamaba Seiya Kou...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seiya llego a su casa, puesto que ese día habían decidido no ir a trabajar por el "pequeño" inconveniente que se les había atravesado, así que en cuanto llego vio a sus hermanos sentados en la sala de su casa cada uno en sus propios asuntos, ambos frente a sus respectivas laptos.

Al escuchar que alguien entraba en la sala tanto el peliplateado como el castaño levantaron la vista y se toparon con el rostro...mmm como decirlo extraño de su hermano y es que era una mezcla entre alegría y desconcierto...

-y...viste a tu rubia-...dijo con burla el ojiverde

-si, si la vi pero...-

-¿pero?...-..completo el castaño con también cierto tono malicioso en su voz.

-la vi vestida de monja-

-uyyyy mmm me temo hermanito que...esta vez tendrás que desistir en tu cacería-

-mmm no puedo negar que verla de novicia me desconcertó por completo, pero a decir verdad no me importa esa mujer tiene que ser mía-

-pero..Seiya te das cuenta es una monja no creo que debas jugar con ella, que juegues con una mujer cualquiera bueno no hay tanto problema pues es algo que se puede catalogar de alguna forma como normal, pero una mujer que ha decidido llevar una vida virtuosa que tu arruines su vida tan solo por una aventura no me parece-...dijo con seriedad Taiki

-valla Taiki me sorprendes desde cuando eres tan moralista-...dijo Yaten

-no se trata de eso pero...-

-¡oh vamos! No seas tan exagerado además quien te dijo que la quiero para una sola noche si bien no te voy a decir que planeo pasar mi vida con ella...cuando menos si una muy buena temporada-...dijo con su sonrisa

-no tienes remedio-...dijo el castaño con resignación

-no-

-pero aun no veo como podrás lograrlo, la verdad no creo que esta vez lo logres hermanito-...dijo el peliplateado

-ya veras que si, encontrare alguna forma nadie puede resistirse a Seiya Kou-...dijo mientras sonreía taimadamente.

Sus hermanos tan solo sonrieron estaban un poco incrédulos, a decir verdad no pensaban que su hermano esta vez pudiera lograrlo...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El ojivioleta se encontraba fuera del consultorio de Amy, había resuelto poner en marcha su plan para conquistar a la peliazul, sabia que el pretexto con el que iba era muy tonto pero no encontraba uno mejor para encontrarse con ella...toco la puerta suavemente pues se encontraba nervioso...¡increíble!, pero era cierto el, el gran casanova esta completamente nervioso era la primera vez que le sucedía algo semejante.

La puerta se abrió y la peliazul apareció frente a Taiki, y una vez mas lo dejo sin habla...

-¿sucede algo?-...pregunto la doctora

-¿eh?...ah si hola-..."eres un idiota"...se reprendió mentalmente.

-hola ¿a que debo la visita?-

-ah lo que pasa es que...bueno dirás que es una tontería pero..necesito tu ayuda con algo-...dijo el con una expresión tan graciosa, que a Amy le pareció adorable.

No Amy piénsalo bien, no te involucres recuerda con quien estas hablando además tu...bueno tu no puedes enamorarte y bien sabes por que...-¿y para que necesitas mi ayuda?...ah antes que grosera pasa por favor-...dijo ella haciéndose aun lado para que entrara a su consultorio, el castaño lo hizo

-bueno veras lo que pasa es que...bueno recuerdas que me dijiste que tenia que comprarle comida decente a Zafiro, pues bueno me gustaría que me ayudaras a comprarle comida sana-

-¿yo?-

-si, por favor acompáñame al supermercado te lo pido por favor-

-bueno esta bien déjame termino un pendiente y vamos-

-gracias-

El castaño se quedo ahí, esperando a que ella terminara sus pendientes mientras sostenían una agradable conversación, y el castaño se percataba de que era la primera vez que sostenía una interesante e inteligente conversación con una de sus conquistas, no es que las demás fueran descerebradas...bueno Ok la mayoría lo eran pero no todas, y las que no lo eran lo que menos hacían era conversar con el.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-ay Serena no se como agradecerte de verdad te debo mucho-...decía la emocionada rubia

-no tienes de que Mina, yo se que necesitas el trabajo y el pequeño Zafiro necesita alguien que lo rescate-

-jajajaja ¿por qué dices eso?-

-por que no se si podrá sobrevivir siendo que vive con tres niños, dios lo ayude por que vivir con los Kou-

-¿me estas diciendo que debo trabajar con los hermanos Kou?-...pregunto la rubia sorprendida

-si los mismos, se de su fama y seguramente intentaran conquistarte la verdad eso me hizo detenerme un poco para decirte del trabajo pero yo se que tu eres inteligente y no te dejaras engatusar por ellos-

-claro que no... me conoces bien amiga-

-si, bueno tengo que colgar pero ven a visitarme necesitamos hablar-

-si, bueno nos estamos hablando ah..¿cual es la dirección?-

-¿tienes donde apuntar?-

-si-

-es...-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y ahí estaba parada afuera de la casa de los famosos hermanos Kou estaba un poco nerviosa pues no sabia si estos le darían el trabajo aunque esperaba que al decir que iba de parte de Serena la aceptaran, esperaba que todo saliera bien...así que después de un suspiro toco el timbre y espero a que le abrieran...

Yaten se encontraba recostado en el mueble de la sala de su casa estaba rendido al igual que Seiya, quien había salido con Zafiro en busca de algo de comer después de la desastrosa tarde que pasaron, y es que habían intentado bañar a Zafiro pero lo que ellos ignoraban es que el pequeño detestaba los baños, por lo que el baño se convirtió en una batalla campal...el resultado ellos terminaron empapados, el baño inundado y Zafirito se salió con la suya pues logro que se dieran por vencidos y al final no lo bañaran.

El timbre de la puerta sonó...estaba tan exhausto que no deseaba levantarse, sin embargo volvieron a insistir una y otra vez...fastidiado se levanto del mueble dispuesto a degollar a quien fuera que hubiera interrumpido su sacrosanto descanso, llego a la puerta la abrió...y todas las intenciones asesinas que tenia antes se desvanecieron por completo, ya que frente a el se encontraba una chica muy hermosa ¿seria acaso que el cielo escucho su suplica y decidió enviarle un ángel en pago por lo bueno que era?...esta bien el no era precisamente un santo, pero...la chica frente a el si era un ángel...

-disculpe esta es la casa de los hermanos Kou?-..pregunto la chica, esta tenia el cabello rubio, y lo llevaba en un corte moderno, vestía unos jeans ajustados, y una blusa halter azul del mismo color que sus celestes ojos...

-eh...ah si-...dijo Yaten saliendo de su estado de idiotacion...-¿quién los busca?-

-hola me llamo Mina Aino y vengo de parte de Serena ella me dijo que necesitaban una niñera y vengo por eso-

-ah si ya recuerdo, pasa-...dijo el peliplateado

-gracias-...dijo ella

Entraron a la sala y el le indico que sentara en una de los muebles, ella así lo hizo mientras sonrió nerviosamente y es que estaba muy nerviosa, no solo por que deseaba quedarse con el trabajo, puesto que lo necesitaba y mucho pero, no solo estaba nerviosa por eso si no por la forma tan intensa en que la miraban aquellos ojos verdes.

-y bien...señorita Aino dice que viene por el puesto de niñera...¿cierto?-

-si, mi amiga Serena me dijo que necesitaban una-

-¿Serena?-

-si, ella estaba encargada de Zafiro en el hospicio donde estuvo el niño-

-¡ah la monja de Seiya!-

-¿perdon?-...dijo la rubia sin entender la frase del peliplateado

-eh...digo que se refiere a la novicia que cuidaba de Zafiro-

-si ella-

-bueno le informo bien, pero antes de cualquier cosa debo presentarme soy Yaten Kou-...dijo el acercándose a donde estaba ella y ofreciéndole su mano.

-mucho gusto señor Kou-...dijo ella estrechando su mano.

-bueno y ¿por qué piensa que usted es la persona acta para el trabajo?-

-por que tengo experiencia además, de que estudie para maestra pero por el momento no me ha sido posible encontrar un empleo de mi profesión-

-¿nunca ha trabajado como maestra?-

-si lo hice, pero al escuela donde trabaje la cerraron, pero como le digo ya anteriormente trabaje como niñera, traigo varias cartas de recomendación además de mi currículo-...dijo la rubia extendiéndole los papeles, el los tomo y comenzó a hojearlos.

Debía reconocer que la chica estaba muy bien preparada, además de que en las cartas decía que era una chica sumamente responsable y capaz, se preguntaba como alguien como ella buscaba un trabajo como niñera siendo que podía encontrar uno mejor, debía estar muy desesperada aunque no sabia por que, pero el apellido de ella le sonaba familiar...¿dónde lo había escuchado antes?

-por favor le pido que me de una oportunidad si quiere póngame a prueba pero por favor deme el trabajo-

-esta bien la verdad es que necesitamos mucho a una niñera pues trabajamos y no, nos es posible cuidar a Zafiro además de que es un niño bastante inquieto-...sonrió pensando en que inquieto se quedaba corto, pero no quería asustar a la preciosidad que tenia enfrente, ya que seria la niñera de Zafiro y también su próxima conquista.

Se quedaron un rato mas, el haciéndole preguntas supuestamente para conocerla un poco mas y saber si era apta para el trabajo, aunque preguntas como...si tenia novio, esposo, etc no venían al caso o si?...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-No sabes la alegría que me da verte vestida así-...dijo la chica de cabello aquamarino a la rubia.

-eres una exagerada, aunque debo decir que me siento rara ya me acostumbre a mi habito-

-precisamente de eso quiero hablar contigo...¿por qué decidiste volverte monja?-

-por que es mi vocación-

-perdóname pero a mi no me vengas con cuentos chinos yo estoy segura que la razón es otra y tu y yo sabemos bien cual es-

-Michiru ya te dije que no es lo que piensas-

-por supuesto que lo es-

-no, de verdad es por que es mi vocación-

-no te creo-

-pero...-..la rubia estaba a punto de rebatir a su hermana cuando...

-valla, valla salí a pasear para disfrutar de la tranquilidad de la noche sin saber que encontraría el paraíso-...dijo una voz masculina que ponía de nervios a la de cabellos aquamarinos puesto que la conocía perfectamente, tanto tiempo de acoso no pasaban en vano...

-tu-...musito la mayor de los Tsukino, mientras que la menor miraba con curiosidad a su hermana y al "extraño", que apareció frente a ellas...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-no te hubieras molestado de verdad-...decía la peliazul en la puerta de su casa mientras se despedía del castaño.

-no es molestia, además tu me ayudaste con lo de Zafiro traerte a tu casa es lo menos que podía hacer-...dijo el ojivioleta con una encantadora sonrisa.

-no fue nada...bueno es hora de despedirme-...dijo ella

-si, bueno que pases una buena noche-

-gracias igualmente y cuida a Zafiro-

-si lo prometo-

-bien adiós-...dijo ella dando la vuelta, Taiki hubiera querido detenerla y besarla pero...no podía ir tan rápido podría asustarla y es lo que menos quería, así que tan solo se quedo ahí con la ganas y viéndola entrar en su apartamento

-pronto muy pronto yo entrare contigo-...dijo con una sonrisa el castaño, para después irse a su auto y desaparecer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Amy entro a su casa, puso las llaves en un pequeño mueble que estaba junto a la puerta, y dio un suspiro...dios que pasaba con ella...es que sorprendió al darse cuenta que deseaba que el castaño la besara, pero agradecía que no hubiera sucedido ella no podía tener una relaciona con nadie, por que había un pequeño impedimento...simplemente no podía, además ella había jurado no volver a creer en el amor después de que...

-¡mami!-...la voz de un pequeño llamo su atención, era un hermoso niño de cabello azul verdoso, largo y lacio, su piel era muy blanca tan suave que parecía de porcelana, además de poseer dos hermosos zafiros por ojos, tenia 8 años.

-¿Camus aun no te has dormido?-...dijo la peliazul tratando de sonar molesta

-no, lo siento es que...-

-hola señora Mizuno-...otra voz llamo su atención, se trataba de una pequeña chispa de 7 años y cabello rubio, rizado y rebelde, de acanelada piel y dos chispeantes y exóticas turquesas como ojos.

-ah ya veo Milo esta aquí-...dijo la peliazul al comprender el por que su hijo no se encontraba dormido, puesto que su hijo era muy disciplinado y dormía en cuanto lo mandaban que eso era a las 8 de la noche, pero cuando Milo aparecía era otra cosa...Milo era el mejor amigo de su hijo, y había días como hoy que se quedaba a dormir en su casa, y otras veces era Camus quien se quedaba en casa del griego.

-¿cómo te fue en tu trabajo?-...pregunto su pequeño hijo

-bien-

-claro si tu eres la mejor doctora del mundo-...dijo con orgullo el pequeño de Zafiros

ella tan solo sonrió ante el comentario de su hijo como lo quería, era su razón de ser y también la razón por la que ella no podía sostener una relación con nadie...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aquí lo dejo ya estoy cansada y debo dormir por que mañana a trabajar, bueno espero que les halla gustado y sobre el final lo siento se que dirán que demonios hacen aquí Camus y Milo pero no lo pude evitar lo siento estoy perdida u.u...pero no lo puedo evitar desde que caí en el embrujo de un par de turquesas me perdí...ay esos ojitos de Milo son la perdición de todos jejejejeje, en serio pero bueno desde que planee el fic Amy debía tener un hijo y se me hizo bueno ponerlo a copo y claro bicho debía aparecer, pero ellos no saldran mucho puesto que son niños y como que muy X jajajaja XDDDD, bueno ya irán viendo además ellas ayudaran a que...bueno no digo o se perderá la emoción además, de que la participación de todos los niños será importante entiéndase Zafiro, Hotaru, Camus y Milo...bueno como sea es todo adiós...

Ah bueno antes quería decirles que estoy muy contenta pues en este mes de Marzo estoy celebrando dos años como Fanficker si ya dos años...y aunque no tengo tantos fics como otras que tiene el mismo tiempo que yo, bueno ya tengo mi listita jejejeje como sea estoy muy feliz por que además gracias a mis fics he conocido a personas maravillosas como...

**Nadeshko (Eli),** mi amiguita chilena que es un amor ya que me envia muchos regalitos por correo, por que esta al pendiente de mis fics y me admira a pesar de que yo no soy digna de admiración, y por considerarme talentosa cuando no lo soy mil gracias por todo TQ te debo un song fic de cumple, a Mi comadre-prima **HimenoAzakura (Celene) **es un encanto, hemos pasado agradables momentos platicando por msn y aun lo hacemos, además de que he sido testigo de su avance como escritora muchas gracias por todo TQ también a ti te debo un song fic de cumple...A mi amiguita argentina **Coty (contanza)** con quien no he platicado últimamente por diferentes cuestiones, pero es una lindura pasamos grandes momentos platicando además de que fue ella quien me hizo conocer el maravilloso mundo del Yaoi, gracias por que de no ser por ti no hubiera conocido los fantásticos fics además de escritoras con un talento woooaaa descomunal, como Maryluz, Ariel, o ScaMegami-sama, además de que tal vez no hubiera conocido a la que ahora es mi pareja favorita Camilo, gracias por todo a ti también te debe un...a no el fic de Muero por ti es para ti, así que no tengo deudas contigo cierto??? jajajaja, a **Vicky Kou de Malfoy..(Vic)** también contigo he pasado muchos momentos agradables además de ser una de mis autoras admiradas, eres una gran chica pero sobre todo una mejor amiga, gracias por esas agradables platicas...también he conocido a personas como **Aori-sama, Beto-kun,** y mis adoradas hermanas como **Izumi de Lincourt, Tei.X, Casmucita**, a mi **cuña Miele 18 (Gio),** mi sobrina-cuña **Hikari-Senshi, Sadalsuud** la chispita, **AquariusnoKari** mi madre gracias por darma la oportunidad de pertenecer a la gran familia Aquarius y aunque me faltan por mencionar muchas mas, menciono a las que mas conozco.

También debo mencionar a quienes me han brindado su apoyo como **Azariel Nightroag, **y a otras que no menciono pero saben que tiene un lugar especial, también menciono a **Toño (CaleuchedeEscorpio)**, mi segundo escorpion favorito el primero es Milo, eres un gran chico y me has brindado tu maravillosa amistad, por que compartimos los mismos gustos y me hiciste creer de nuevo en la amistad entre hombres y mujeres sin que llegue a algo mas, ya que yo había dejado de creer en ello pues yo no podía tener amigos sin que alguno de los dos o ambos (en el 99 de los casos), termináramos interesados el uno en el otro, de verdad mil gracias y tienes potencial como escritor, TQ...y por ultimo pero no menos importante si no muy al contrario ...**Sol (SoNfIcMaNiAk)**...mi mosho corazón de shokolate eres mi cyber hermanita consen...jamás imagine que algún día pudiera ser tu amiga eres una persona súper increíble, y que encima escribe divino eres de las grandes y tus fics son de esos que pasan a la historia, tienes un supermega ultra plus increíble talento...(como tu dices), gracias por ser mi hermanita, es un honor dado que eres una de mis idolas y mi escritora numero 1 (ya lo sabes el uno es tuyo), por que me regalaste un capie de tu súper ficky "Coleccionista de canciones", el cual sabes es muy especial para mi muchas gracias por todo y por creer que tengo un talento que no tengo, gracias TQMillllll montones de galaxias ya lo sabes, cuidate...

Y bueno es todo se que son muchos y me faltaron aun mas pero si no nunca terminare, además de que estas son las personitas mas especiales para mi...besos los quiere

Umi...(XD ya me puse sentimental mejor me despido o me pondre a llorar)


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí un nuevo capie

Aquí un nuevo capie...despues de un año de no actualizar que onda conmigo en fin aquí esta el cuarto capie y ahora si espero no volver a vamos…

EL VACIÓ DE MI CORAZÓN

**BASADO EN SAILOR Moon**

**BY UMI SA**

**CAP. 4**

**-**¿Por qué me sigues?-…dijo la de cabellos aquamarinos tratando de sonar calmada…solo tratando.

-yo no te sigo, ya te dije que Sali a dar un paseo y te encontre por casualidad y me dije ¿Por qué no saludar a tu queria amiga Michiru?, vamos Michi me extraña yo no soy mal educado ante todo soy un caballero y como tal…hermosa señorita me llamo Haruka Tenoh y es un placer conocerla-…dijo dirigiendose a la rubia, mientras tomaba su mano y depositaba galantemente un beso en ella.

-igualmente Serena Tsukino-…dijo ella respondiendo el saludo con una cordial sonrisa.

-deja en paz a Serena ni creas que caera en tu jueguito jamas podrias seducirla-

-nuevamente te equivoca mi querida Michi, yo no intento seducirla solo la saludaba ademas tu sabes que eres la unica en mi corazon-

-eres un idiota, pero no tiene caso discutir con alguien como tu y deja de tomarte tantas confiancitas conmigo…Señorita Tsukino para ti, vámonos Sere-…dijo a su hermana comenzando a caminar para que esta la siguiera, ella lo hizo no sin antes despedirse del rubio quien le sonrio en respuesta.

-si adios, a mi tambien me dio gusto sostener una platica tan "agradable" contigo-….dijo con sarcasmo, para ver como ambas hermanas se alejaban.

-valla, valla asi que tienes una hermana mi querida sirena, hermosa muy hermosa, pero tu sigues siendo mi prioridad-…y con una sonrisa confiada camino hacia el lado contrario de donde lo hicieron ambas hermanas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-bien señorita Aino me complace informarle que tiene usted el trabajo, Felicidades-…dijo el ojiverde con la mejor de sus sonrisas…claro su jueguito habia comenzado.

-gracias, en verdad no sabe como se lo agardezco-…dijo ella visiblemente emocionada…-pero…¿no deberia consultarlo con sus hermanos?-

-no, se preocupe ellos estaran de acuerdo, saben que mis decisiones son las mejores-…_"sin contar que nos urge tanto una niñera que aceptaran a cualquiera"…_penso para si.

-esta bien, por cierto ¿Cuándo conocere al pequeño Zafiro?-

-hoy mismo si es necesario ya que necesitamos que comience cuanto antes, por eso es necesario que valla por sus cosas ya que a partir de ahora vivira aquí-

-¿Cómo? Pero yo no-

-es necesario creame ya que a veces trabajamos en las noches y el niño no podra quedarse solo-…dijo el peliplateado refiriendose a las noches en que se iban de "caceria", y otras en las que en verdad tenian mucho trabajo y se quedaban hasta resolverlo, aunque ahora que lo pensaba con la rubia ahí no podria llevar a sus conquistas ahí, aunque si ella iba a ser la siguiente…¿Qué mas daba que desde ahora estuviera ahí en su cama…digo su casa.

-esta bien, entonces me voy ya que debo ir por mis cosas-

-claro, pero si gustas puedo acompañarte-

-oh no, debo de negarme no quiero causar molestias-

-no es ninguna molestia-

-pero debes estar muy ocupado, yo se que ustedes son personas muy importantes y con muchas ocupaciones-

-todo esta bajo control, ademas decidimos tomarnos el dia libre en lo que resolviamos nuestro problema con Zafiro-

La rubia notando que no podia poner ninguna objeción permitio que el la llevara…-de acuerdo si insiste-

El peliplateado sonrio…su plan se ponia en marcha al parecer tendria a esa rubia en su cama mas pronto de lo que esperaba…que equivocado, no sabia que el y sus hermanos estaban a punto de recibir la lección de sus vidas…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-niños es hora de dormir-…dijo la peliazul, dirigiéndose a los pequeños que veian la televisión.

-pero…señora Mizuno aun es temprano-…protesto en tono bajo, el niño de turquesas

-si, peque pero ya es tarde Camus sabe que debe dormir temprano, ¿no ves que asi rendiran mas en la escuela?-

-pero la caricatura esta por terminar…cuando termine nos dormimos ¿siiiiiii?-…dijo haciendo un adorable puchero, y poniendo sus ojitos de cachorrito triste aquella expresión tan adorable que lograba que todos cedieran ante sus caprichos…bueno casi todos a excepcion de…

Amy se sintio derrotada estaba a punto de permitirles ver la tele un rato mas pero…-no bicho, mi mami tiene razon vamos a dormir-

-pero Camie-…expresión adorable a la vista.

-nada de peros, anda sabes que a mi no me convences-

El heleno no pudo protestar, y suspirando frustado se fue a la cama no sin antes despedirse de la "doctora bonita", como el mismo llamaba a la mama de su amigo.

Camus podia ser un aguafiestas si deseaba, a veces era tan frio que no parecia un niño de 8 años.

Amy los vio subir, a pesar de todo no se arrepentia de nada Camus era su cachito de cielo, su razon de vivir, eran un niño pero en momentos como el que acababa de pasar le demostraba lo madura que podia ser.

Habia crecido sin la presencia de su padre, sin embargo el jamas le reprocho nada una vez le pregunto por el, ella no le engaño sabia que su hijo era lo suficientemente inteligente para entender, y no se equivoco desde aquella vez, el no volvio a mencionar a su padre.

Y no podia pensar en darle un padre, y menos a alguien como Taiki Kou, sabia por demas su fama y no era tan tonta para caer…¿Cómo podia pensar que el la tomaria en serio?...deberia encontrar la forma de desencantarlo…aunque con ello, no se sintiera satisfecha.

Taiki Kou le gustaba y mucho, pero no podia llegar a nada con el y eso ella se encargaria de hacerselo entender.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-asi que ¿aquí es la cueva donde te excluyes del mundo?-…dijo la ojimarina observando el imponente, pero viejo convento.

-Michi-…dijo de manera represiva la rubia…-esta cueva como la llamas es el santuario del señor, ten mas respeto-

-lo siento, no quiese ofenderte pero nada me convecera que lo unico que haces es huir-

-no estoy huyendo ya te dije que…-

-si, que es tu vocacion y bla, bla, bla, pero asi como yo no te saco de tu falso discurso, tu no me conveceras que todo esto es una fachada, para ocultar tu verdadero sentir-

-Michiru-…la rubia no supo que responder, a pesar de todo su hermana la conocia perfectamente ella sabia que por mas que intentara mentirle, ella jamas caeria, sabia leer perfectamente dentro de ella, sin embargo se mantendria firme, nada le haria cambiar de parecer, ella seguiria con el habito y punto…-bueno ya que no llegamos a ningun acuerdo, y no deseo discutir contigo por que hace mucho que no, nos vemos dime…¿Quién es apuesto chico que nos encontramos?, parecia muy interesado en ti-

-ese Idiota como te dijo es Haruka Tenoh y si, busca que sea una mas de su colección de conquistas pero el pobre no entiende que eso es imposible, jamas caere en sus juegos-

-no parece mala persona-

-ay hermanita no cabe duda que eres muy inocente, pero te recomiendo que te mantengas alejada de el, aunque este obsesionado conmigo puede intentar conquistarte-

-jajaja esta bien hermanita, no te preocupes se cuidarme bien de ese tipo de…personas, creeme ya me he topado con unos cuantos y he sabido defenderme-…dijo rememorando a cierto pelinegro.

-bien, nos vemos me dio gusto verte hablaremos pronto aun tenemos una conversación pendiente-…dijo despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla de la menor.

-y dale con lo mismo-

-siempre, hasta que te haga entrar en razon-…dijo antes de entrar a su auto e irse de aquel lugar.

Serena entro al convento se dirigio a su cuarto, sin poder evitarlo el cielo nocturno llamo su atención las hermosas estrellas brillaban en todo su resplandor…observo una, la mas brillante de todas…sin saber la razon aquello la relajo, es como si su alma se hubiese conectado con otra…tonterias, penso para entrar en su habitación para irse a dormir, mañana seria un dia muy ajetreado sin duda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Al mismo tiempo los zafiros de Seiya Kou observaban el firmamento, cuando si vista se perdio en la estrella mas brillante pudo sentir una extraña energia cosmica, como si pudiese sentir la conexión con otra persona.

-tio Seiya ¿te sientes mal?-…pregunto el pequeño niño que caminaba de la mano del pelinegro, rumbo al auto del mayor, llevaban bolsas de juguetes, ropa, etc, el pequeño le habia convencido fácilmente de que le comprara lo que fuera, a pesar de su carácter irresponsable, y de su poca por no decir nula paciencia, comenzaba a sentir cierto aprecio por la pequeña bola molesta como le habia llamado el, al pequeño, aquella tarde cuando observo los tristes ojitos azules del pequeño mientras veia en el parque a los niños jugar con sus padres, un vuelco en su corazon habia acudido a el, se dio cuenta que el niño estaba solo y los necesitaba, por eso lo habia llevado de compras

Ademas necesitaba que se entretuviera ya que en las tiendas habia observado que ese pequeño demonio, tenia mucha energia, demasiada tanto, que si le vendieran algo que la disminuyera la compraria al precio que fuera, verdad de dios que si.

-no, anda vamos de regreso a la casa estoy exhausto y seguramente tus tios Taiki y Yaten deben estar muriendose de hambre-

-si, yo tambien tengo hambre ¿haras la cena?-…dijo el pequeño mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto…Seiya rio por su inocencia el preparar comida…no, imposible.

Ellos tres eran un desastre intentando cocinarse, no podian hacer ni una decente bola de arroz.

-no, por eso compre comida para llevar-…sin mas arranco el auto, mientras hablaba con el pequeño…habia comprobado que hablaba mas que un perico…valla ¿Dónde se le podia quitar la pila?.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se sentia algo incomoda, el peliplateado le miraba descaradamente ya se lo habian advertido, ahora comprobaba que, efectivamente debia tener cuidado, esos hombres no se andaban con cuentos, y aun le faltaba conocer a los otros dos, no queria ni imaginarse como serian.

Aunque…si eran la mitad de apuestos que el chico a su lado, tal vez no seria tan molesto tratar con ellor, pero que disparates decia si bien Yaten Kou era condenadamente apuesto, era bien sabido la famita que se traia, y si pensaba que Mina Aino, era una presa facil, estaba equivocado, y ella se encargaria de hacerselo saber.

Entraron al pequeño apartamento si asi se le podia llamar a la pocilga donde vivia, en silencio realmente no hablaron mucho durante el trayecto, Yaten Kou no parecia ser un hombre de muchas palabras, ella si lo era pero preferia mantenerse al margen.

El vio con algo de desagrado el lugar donde la bella rubia vivia, sin embargo se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno, si realmente deseaba que ella fuera mas que la niñera de Zafiro, no podia comenzar con el pie izquierdo e incomodarla, después de todo le estaba haciendo un favor…sin saber que mas adelante, el favor se lo haria ella.

-es todo-…dijo ella tomando dos maletas, y una bolsa como unicas pertenencias, en realidad ella no tenia muchas cosas, asi habia decidido comenzar, y asi seguria.

-de acuerdo-…dijo el para emprender el camino de regreso…-espero que mis hermanos hallan regresado, asi podras conocer al pequeño zafiro.

-si ansio conocerlo-…dijo ella con una sonrisa que a el se le antojo ¿sexy?...¿o serian solo sus sucios pensamientos?, preferia pensar que era lo primero.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Taiki llego a su casa con una sonrisa, sentia la victoria casi en la bolsa ya que habia visto en los ojos de la doctora el deseo por que le besara, pronto muy pronto seria suya.

No encontro a ninguno de sus hermanos y se dispuso a esperarlos, no tuvo que hacerlo demasiado al poco tiempo llego el pelinegro con Zafiro y muchas bolsas de compras, valla Seiya resulto ser todo un tio consentidor

Al poco tiempo llego Yaten, con la nueva niñera debia ambos hermanos inmediatamente reconocieron que era bella, sobre todo Seiya ya que le recordaba a cierta rubia, sin embargo notaron que su hermanito estaba interesado en ella, asi que no intentarian nada con ella, después de todo era su codigo, claro eso sin contar que ellos tenian sus propios intereses.

No cabia duda que estaban jugando un juego muy peligroso, estaban interesados en mujeres que de alguna forma estaba ligadas a su pequeño torbellino, utilizarian al niño para acercarse a ellas, algo ruin para muchos pero interesante y peligroso para ellos…y en verdad no sabian cuanto.

Esa noche Mina paso su primera noche en casa de los Kou, Zafiro se identifico inmediatamente con ella, y ella le tomo cariño desde el primer momento, no cabia duda que era un niño encantador.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El gran dia habia llegado al fin, no podia creerlo trabajaria en Star Corporation una de las empresas mas destacadas del pais, no solo del pais del continente mismo eso sin contar que sus jefes serian los mismísimos Kou, de quienes se decian muchas cosas, pero sin duda no podia dejar de reconocerse la gran capacidad financiera que tenian.

Estaba algo inquieta habia si bien habia dejado a la pequeña Hotaru con su vecina, no queria ser una molestia aunque la Sr. Miyuko se habia ofrecido muy generosamente, diciendo que Hotaru era un encanto y no daba problemas, y de algun modo asi era.

Inmediatamente fue recibida por muchos pendientes, al parecer la asistente anterior dejo muchas cosas al aire, y ella debia hacerse cargo, precisamente debia revisar unos informes con el Sr. Metallia el Vicepresidente de la empresa, y segundo al mando claro después de los Kou.

Entro a la oficina del mencionado, este se encontraba sentado revisando unos informes, no parecia prestarle la mas minima atención, mas sin embargo no se dejo intimidar, asi que haciendo uso de toda su seguridad, le llamo.

-Sr. Metallia disculpe que le interrumpa, pero debo revisar unos informes con usted-

Jaedite dejo de lado lo que estaba haciendo para fijar su vista en la persona que interrumpia su trabajo, era una chica que no habia visto nunca…pero era bella, bastante...-¿y usted es?-

-soy Rei Hino, y soy la nueva asistente-

-¿asistente? Ah claro-…dijo recordando cuando la pelirroja, quien fuera la asistente anterior saliera furiosa de aquel lugar…-de acuerdo acerquese-

Ella se sintio algo nerviosa, el tipo era atractivo, bastante pensaba sin embargo estaba ahí para trabajar, no para otra cosa, asi que se acerco y se dedico a hacer lo que mejor sabia, su trabajo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¿con que excusa se presentaba ahí ahora?...ah claro Zafiro, el pequeño le miraba con curiosidad, el observo al pequeño por un rato hasta que…una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en sus labios…-Zafiro ¿quieres jugar?-

-si, ¿a que vamos a jugar?-

-ehh bueno el juego se llama "heridas"-

-no lo conozco-…dijo el pequeño con inocencia mientras rascaba su cabecita.

-si mira, tu te haces una herida tal vez te duela pero le diras a la doctora que te caiste y por eso te lastimaste-

-¿pero no estare diciendo una mentira?, las mentiras son malas es lo que Sor Serena siempre me enseño-

-bueno ella no te dijo que no todas son malas y que existen, unas mentirillas blancas y esa no es malo decirlas, ya que siempre son por ayudar a las personas-

-si yo miento…¿voy a ayudar a alguien?-

-si, a tu querido Tio Taiki ¿anda que dices?-

-esta bien pero antes tienes que atraparme-…dijo el pequeño echandose a correr como loco fuera del hospital, donde trabajaba la doctora Mizuno, Taiki comenzo a corretearlo y el que penso que seria facil…pero por estar pensando en la doctora, y en venganzas contra el pequeño demonio no noto una piedra que habia por ahí, cayendo estrepitosamente, al notar la caida del mayor el pequeño se acerco a el, preocupado.

-¿estas bien?-…el ojivioleta le miro furioso, ¿que si estaba bien?, ¿Cómo le preguntaba eso?...estaba…

Excelente o al menos asi sentia ahora que la doctora peliazul curaba sus heridas.

-listo-…dijo ella.

-lamento que te hallas molestado-

-no es molestia, jajaja pero no puedo creer que estuvieras jugando fuera del hospital-

-jajaja ¿si verdad?, es que caminaba por aquí pero el pequeño Zafiro se me escapo y tuve que perseguirlo y sin darme cuenta venimos a dar aquí-…dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

El pequeño se percato de que su tio se habia "equivocado", deberia de corregirlo…-pero Tio Taiki si tu veniste aquí por que…-el pequeño fue abruptamente interrumpido por el castaño, quien le tapo su pequeña boca para evitar que lo delatara…-jeje estos niños de ahora-…dijo con una risita nerviosa.

-eh creo que deberias soltarlo podrias asfixiarlo-

-eh-…el castaño se percato del que pobre niño ya estaba azul…-si verdad-…lo soltó.

El niño al verse liberado pensaba hablar de nuevo pero…fue interrumpido, aunque esta vez no fue por Taiki.

-Mami-…un pequeño de niño de azules cabello corria hacia la doctora quien abrazo correspondio aquel abrazo, ante la mirada atonita del castaño…¿acaso habia escuchado mami?.

-hola señora Mizuno-…saludo un pequeño rubio, mientras ingresaba de la mano de un hermosa mujer, a quien le pequeño se le parecia mucho.

-disculpa Amy, espero no interrumpir pero quisieron venir a verte-

-para nada, Nathalie sabes que estos pequeños angelillos no son ninguna molestia-…dijo mientras pellizcaba la mejilla de su pequeño hijo.

-mama no me gusta que hagas eso-…resoplo molesto.

El castaño quien sentia deberian de darle una explicación carraspeo, llamando la atención y haciendo que la doctora recordara que no estaba sola, y quien precisamente se encontraba ahí.

Podia ver algo de desilusion en aquellos ojos violetas que tanto le habian gustado, pero era lo mejor de todos modos ella pensaba desencantarlo entre mas pronto mejor ¿no?.

-joven Kou quiero presentarle a Nathalie Donatelli Stravos, y su pequeño hijo Milo-…dijo presentando a la joven mujer y al niño, que aun sostenia de su mano.

-Taiki Kou-…se presento besando con educación de la mujer…-el es mi sobrino Zafiro-

-hola-…fue lo que dijo el niño por todo saludo, claro regalando una sonrisa al ver a niños pensando en una oportunidad para jugar.

-un gusto conocerle joven Kou-…contesto la mujer.

-y bien quiero presentarte a mi pequeña razon de ser, Taiki el es Camus mi hijo-…dijo mirando directamente a los ojos de aquel hombre, el regreso la mirada cosa que no paso desapercibida para los presentes, la mujer rubia sonrio mientras los pequeños se observaron complices.

-mucho gusto señor-…dijo el pequeño dando la mano al hombre delante de el, el correspndio el saludo.

-igualmente pequeño-…dijo.

Ella tenia un hijo…¿cambiaria acaso aquello las cosas?.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Serena caminaba por los pasillos mientras cargaba unas cajas de ayuda que recientemente les habian llegado...cuando fue interrumpida.

-¿te ayudo?-…dijo a sus espaldas una voz masculina, en un tono seductor que ella supo distinguir perfectamente.

-no gracias puedo sola-…dijo ella dejando la caja en su lugar, ignorando al pelinegro.

-¿Por qué me tratas asi?-…yo solo deseo ser amable.

-si claro-…dijo ella con sarcasmo…-te conozco y se cuales son tus intenciones-

-¿en verdad?, valla es la primera vez que alguien dice conocerme con tan solo observarme tres veces, tienes un don-…dijo el sin borrar su sonrisa, aunque lo dijo con cierto tono de ironia.

-no te hagas, el tonto se cuales son tus intenciones y ya te lo dije pierdes el tiempo, asi que deja de molestarme y venir a verme ¿quieres?-

-no pense que fueras tan vanidosa, pero para tu información tu no eres a la unica que persona que vengo a ver aquí-

-¿a no?, entonces dime ¿a quien vienes a ver?-…dijo de manera retadora la novicia.

-pues veras a…-

-¿Seiya?-…la voz de una mujer les interrumpio Seiya sonrio, mientras la rubia se giraba para ver a aquella mujer…atonita observo como el pelinegro se acercaba y le saluda respetuosamente al tiempo en que decia…-Tia Setsuna-

Tia…Tia esa palabra resonaba en la cabeza de Serena ¿acaso era una broma del destino?, no podia creerlo Setsuna Meioh la Madre superiora de aquel convento era la tia de Seiya Kou…quien lo diria.

_Continuara…._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Que tal? Uff valla que no tengo perdon pero ya veran regresare mas pronto de lo que piensan


	5. Chapter 5 Tratos

Hola heme aquí con un nuevo capitulo de este fic, si es uno de los que pienso continuar, este capie asi como de mis otros fics se lo quiero dedicar a todas aquellas que me leen y me tiene paciencia siento que tarde tanto en actualizar espero mejorar pronto con eso es mi propósito de año nuevo -.o como sea espero les guste y sin mas le dejo con el capie…

_**Dedicado enteramente a Lucina Li Kou**_

_**El vacío de mi corazón **_

_**By UmiReiraSR**_

_**Cap.5**_

La rubia miraba con cierta ansiedad las sucias paredes que a cada segundo se le hacían mas y mas pequeñas, se encontraba encogida sentada en una de las cajas, abrazándose a si misma.

La ansiedad le hacia presa, y estaba segura que pronto le daría un ataque y comenzaría a híper ventilar.

Sus ojos se centraron en el chico pelinegro que intentaba abrir aquella vieja puerta de acero, sin mucho éxito cabe mencionar.

Le miro con cierto rencor, después de todo había sido su culpa el que ahora se encontraran ahí…

Si tan solo se hubiese salido antes…

Flash Back

La rubia y el pelinegro terminaban de acarrear las últimas cajas de ayuda que habían llegado esa tarde.

Seiya había intentado entablar una conversación con la novicia pero esta le ignoraba, aunque debía decir que no se estaba comportando del todo correctamente pero es que… ¡No podía evitarlo!, era ver a la rubia y que sus hormonas se dispararan, y eso que vestía el típico habito que si no, estaba seguro que cuando menos un beso le abría robado.

Aunque en su recuerdo aun estaba presente la primera vez que la vio, ella vestía de civil y se veía tan bien…

-Vamos que te cuesta es solo una cena-

-Seiya no soy tonta se muy bien que es lo que quieres de mi-

-¿En verdad?, valla no sabia que fueras adivina-…la rubia le miro con rabia, el suspiro…-De acuerdo, no te lo estoy pidiendo de la manera correcta pero es que no puedes saber lo que deseo si no sales conmigo-

-Soy una monja-…dijo con indignación.

-¿Y eso que?, no pienso salir con tu habito-…el sonrío burlón mientras ella furiosa trataba de salir de lugar, no supo como fue que el le detuvo pero al momento en que aquella mano hizo contacto con la suya, una serie de sensaciones que creía perdidas llegaron a ella, asustada ante ello quiso zafarse inmediatamente de aquel agarre que quemaba, Seiya quiso detenerla, forcejearon y en algún momento del forcejeo, no estaba segura como pero, el pelinegro y ella terminaron trastabillando llevándose la maderita que evitaba que la puerta se cerrara con ellos.

Cuando reaccionaron se dieron cuenta de la posición un tanto incomoda en la que estaban, al menos para la rubia, ya que el no se sentía tan mal de tener a la rubia sobre su cuerpo, después de todo es lo que deseaba.

Ella se sonrojo e inmediatamente se separo del pelinegro solo para, ver con horror como la puerta se hallaba completamente cerrada.

-Oh dios mío-…murmuro con verdadero terror.

-¿Qué pasa?-…pregunto el, al tiempo en que se sobaba el golpe que se había dado en la cabeza.

-La puerta se cerro-

-¿Y?, ya la abriremos-

-Tú no entiendes-…dijo ella con verdadero pesar.

-Si no me lo explicas, no-

-Esta puerta solo se abre por fuera-

-Quieres decir…-dijo el pelinegro dejando la frase en el aire al entender la gravedad del asunto.

-Que estamos encerrados, esto es horrible-

-Vamos tranquilízate, ya encontraremos la manera de salir o tal vez cuando se percaten de que no estamos vengan por nosotros, ¿O que, te pone nerviosa estar a solas conmigo?-…dijo taimado al tiempo en que subía y bajaba sus cejas, sin embargo su burla ceso al ver terror verdadero en la mirada celeste de la novicia.

-tranquila, en seguida te sacare de aquí-… y sin mas se dispuso a tratar de abrir la cerradura de la puerta…

Fin Flash back

Y desde entonces estaba ahí, intentando abrir esa cerradura del demonio y que dios le perdonara que estuviera en su casa, pero es lo que pensaba.

Una rebelde gota de sudor resbalo desde su frente hasta su nariz donde se detuvo.

Observo de reojo como la rubia parecía abrazarse a un mas, parecía como si de un momento a otro fuera a darle un ataque.

Serena dirigió su vista hacia la pequeña rendija que se hallaba en lo alto de la bodega, un pequeño rayito de luz se colaba por ella, sin embargo este parecía desaparecer poco a poco, señal de comenzaba a oscurecer…Oh dios eso era peor ella sabia cuan oscuro era ese lugar.

De pronto le parecía que la rendija se hacia mas pequeña, al igual que el cuarto.

Comenzó respirar agitadamente, y el sudor comenzó a correr copiosamente por su rostro, respirar era un trabajo cada vez mas difícil.

Seiya la observo y decidió ir en auxilio de la monja.

-Serena-…la llamo, pero la mirada celeste estaba perdida y esta parecía no escucharle.

La tomo de los hombros y la sacudió levemente…-Serena ¡reacciona!-

Ella le miro por unos segundos antes de levantarse y agitarse violentamente, el pelinegro que aun no le soltaba fue conciente de los temblores que azotaron el cuerpo de la rubia.

-¡Nos quedaremos encerrados, jamás podremos salir!-…la mirada celeste era un mezcla entre pavor y vacío, un nuevo temblor invadió su cuerpo antes de que ella cayera desmayada en los brazos de Seiya.

El pelinegro se sentó en una de las cajas, sosteniendo el cuerpo de la rubia entre sus brazos.

La situación se había salido de control, solo esperaba que les hallaran pronto.

Nunca había orado no al menos desde que era un niño, pero en aquel momento le parecía algo sumamente tentador.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Debía reconocer que estaba sumamente sorprendido, es que no podía creerlo, simplemente era inaudito aquel pequeño diablillo a penas parecía escucharlos a ellos, pero con Mina era diferente ¡le obedecía en todo!

Aunque con lo bella que era la chica hasta el le obedecía, prueba de ello era el hecho de que les había mandado a comer a ambos, y tanto el como Zafiro habían obedecido sin chistar, después de quedar en una especie de shock y obedecer a la rubia.

Y es que (exceptuando a sus padres), nadie jamás se había atrevido a darle una orden a el y sus hermanos, ¡nunca! Y que una extraña viniese a hacerlo así nada mas era inaudito, inconcebible, intolerable, in…

-¿Qué tal esta la comida?-…pregunto la rubia con sonrisa angelical ante lo cual el peliplateado fue sacado de sus cavilaciones para caer en un estado de idiotizacion nivel 5, del cual se despejo al darse cuenta que poco le faltaba para soltar baba por la boca.

_Tranquilo Yaten, tu no eres así, respira_…-Si, es deliciosa-

-Me alegra que te guste-…Yaten casi sonreía victorioso al pensar que lo hacia por el…-espero que también les agrade a sus hermanos-…acto seguido la rubia se fue al lado del Zafiro quien se hizo acreedor a un beso en la mejilla de parte de la rubia por ser obediente y terminar sus alimentos debidamente.

Yaten tuvo el impulso de comer rápidamente para mostrarle que el también era obediente, y así ganarse un beso de la niñera aunque el no lo pediría en el cachete precisamente, una sonrisa perversa se instalo en sus labios al imaginarse cierta escena entre el y la rubia.

Sin embargo sus nada inocentes pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un pensativo y decaído Taiki, quien llegaba y se sentaba sin animo en la mesa.

-¿Qué carita?-…dijo con burla el peliplateado el castaño le miro de mala manera.

-Es la única que tengo-…dijo con sarcasmo.

-mmm... alguien viene de mal humor-

-Y tu estas de bastante bueno, ¿puedo preguntar a que se debe?-…sin embargo en cuanto observo a la rubia quien sonreía con Zafiro una sonrisa de burla se dibujo en su rostro…-valla, valla parece que cupido te ha afectado-

-¿Qué? de ninguna manera, me gusta ya lo sabes y planeo divertirme un rato con ella no te lo negare pero de eso a enamorarme yo, ¡ja! parece que no me conoces-

-Si claro como digas, lo cierto es que tú y Seiya tenéis una tonta obsesión con las rubias-

-Y las morenas, pelirrojas, trigueñas, y…-

-Ya, entendí-

-No se que te extraña si tu eres igual, a claro supongo que se debe a tu querida doctora, a todo esto no la conozco, ¿Cómo es?-

-Muy hermosa pero…por desgracia no esta disponible-

-ah valla ahora entiendo el por que de tu carácter, es casada-

-No-

-entonces, comprometida-

-Tampoco-

-No entiendo…-

-Peor un hijo-

-Valla, ¿no me digas que es una vieja?-…dijo con espanto.

-No, claro que no, el hijo es pequeño de hecho cálculo que lo tuvo bastante joven-

-Ah valla, me habéis asustado-…dijo con alivio el de ojos verdes.

Se quedaron en silencio, Mina fue y le sirvió su ración de lo que había cocinado a lo que el castaño agradeció Cortéz y galantemente, como era su costumbre.

Después la rubia se fue en compañía de Zafiro ya que el pequeño deseaba jugar y la rubia le acompañaría.

-No veo el problema, hemos andado con mujeres casadas y con hijos anteriormente Taiki-

-Lo se-

-De verdad no te entiendo si te gusta adelante, es mas tiene a tu favor un niño pequeño que esta bajo tu custodia no fue como la vez que Seiya fingió ser un padre soltero y tuvo que contratar a un niño para que se hiciese pasar por su hijo-

-Si lo recuerdo-…dijo con una sonrisa recordando todo el lío que armo su hermano.

-¿Entonces?-

-Es solo que…al verla con su hijo sentí… no sabría explicarlo, y cuando la vi a los ojos pidiendo una explicación pude ver cierta mezcla de alivio y decepción en su mirada, es como si supiera lo que planeo y me gritara ¡No me lastimes!, me sentí tan mal-

-Jajaja y decías que yo era el enamorado, valla Taiki hasta que alguien te atrapa-

-El loco eres tu, ¿Yo enamorado?, ¡jamás! vamos Yaten sabemos que somos incapaces de enamorarnos-

-Si tú lo dices-

-Claro que es así-

-Como digas, ¿Y qué piensas hacer?-

-Lo he pensado mucho y a pesar de lo mucho que me desconcertó, también me di cuenta que ella me gusta mucho y no estaría mal que la invitase a comer ¿Verdad?-…dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Por supuesto que no hermano, sabes que somos unos caballeros-…respondió el peligris con una sonrisa igual.

Mina les observaba a lo lejos, no podía negarlo los tres hermanos eran muy guapos y condenadamente sexies, pero era peligroso meterse con ellos.

Se fijo en la sonrisa que tenían en sus rostros, se pregunto que nueva travesura estarían planeando ese par de pillos, y es que se había dado cuenta de una cosa, los Kou aun eran unos niños, unos niños a los que les hacia falta aprender una gran lección, ¿Se atrevería ella a dárselas?, no lo creía, aunque tal vez podría ayudar un poco uno nunca sabe, el destino es incierto y la vida caprichosa y ella sabia que a veces nos lleva por el camino menos esperado…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Después de lo que a Seiya se le figuro una eternidad fueron rescatados de aquel cuarto, por supuesto en cuanto la novicia se recompuso lo mando a freír espárragos, el se enfado un poco, tan amable que fue el, y encima ni siquiera se aprovecho de ella en su estado, por supuesto no es algo que ellos gustasen de hacer, jamás se aprovechaban de ninguna mujer quienes estaban con ellos lo hacían conciente de sus actos, y con total disposición.

Finalmente llego a su casa, sus hermanos se encontraban dormidos al igual que la niñera y Zafiro, decidió no molestar a nadie y se encamino a su cuarto sin embargo a pesar de todo se sentía feliz, había logrado estar con ella por mucho tiempo sin contar que tenia un nuevo plan de conquista si todo salía bien, mañana mismo lo pondría en marcha, sonrío estaba seguro que esta vez no fallaría.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Muchas gracias doctora-…decía un alegre niño mientras comía una paleta.

-De nada pequeño, pero ten cuidado la próxima vez ¿de acuerdo?-…el pequeño asintió mientras salía de la mano de su madre, quien se despedía cordialmente de la doctora.

Amy miro el reloj, era su último paciente, si todo salía bien en mas o menos media hora debía llegar a su casa, se disponía a ordenar todo para poder irse cuando el sonido de alguien llamando a su puerta la interrumpió, extrañada abrió la puerta para toparse con quien menos esperaba.

Un sonriente Taiki la esperaba del otro lado con un hermoso ramo de rosas.

-Taiki-…dijo en un susurro.

-Buenas tardes Doctora Mizuno, espero no ser inoportuno-

-No claro que no-…dijo la peliazul mientras dejaba pasar al castaño.

-Y… ¿a que debo el honor de su vista Sr. Kou?-

-Señor-…dijo el castaño frunciendo el ceño…-pensé que ya habíamos pasado la etapa de las formalidades-

-Tienes razón, ¿a que debo el honor de tu visita?-…dijo ella con una sonrisa, sabia a lo que el iba, sabia a lo que se exponía si aceptaba, pero…no podía evitarlo deseaba hacerlo.

-Me preguntaba si me harías el honor de acompañarme a comer-

-¿En verdad?-

-Si, me agrada tu compañía-…dijo el con sinceridad, ella sonrío.

-De acuerdo tan solo deja término unos pendientes y vamos-

El castaño sonrío, ella sabia que había sido débil aun así no se permitiría mas debilidades si Taiki deseaba jugar con ella antes aprendería una valiosa lección…_perdóname Camus_…pensó ella antes de apagar las luces de su consultorio y salir en compañía del castaño.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Tu?-…dijo la rubia señalando al pelinegro quien sonrío al verla.

-A mi también me alegra verte-…dijo ampliando aun mas su sonrisa al verla rabiar, adoraba eso lo prefería a verla llorar de nuevo o asustada como el día anterior, sin embargo desecho de inmediato esos pensamientos.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Solo quería saber como seguías-

-Bien-…dijo y volteo su rostro ante el sonrojo que invadió sus mejillas, la idea de saber que se había mostrados vulnerable ante aquel hombre le avergonzaba, maldita claustrofobia…con perdón de dios.

-Me alegra, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

Ella le miro con intriga, aunque después al suponer de que se trataría puso cara de fastidio aun que se quedo a escuchar, sabia que el no la dejaría en paz hasta que no lo escuchara y no deseaba estar con el pelinegro detrás de ella todo el día, con el día anterior había tenido bastante.

-Te escucho-

-Mira he pensado en lo que me dijiste y tienes razón estoy siendo irracional y tonto es obvio que jamás me harás caso, sin embargo me agradas y como le agradas a Zafiro y se que le tienes estima, no me gustaría afectar esa relaciona así que… ¿Qué te parece si somos amigos?-

¿Amigos?-…dijo ella alzando una ceja con incredulidad.

-Si, amigos ¿Qué te parece?-…dijo extendiendo su mano, con la sonrisa mas inocente que ella había visto jamás.

Aun así dudo un poco, no sabia explicarlo pero no le creía del todo, una idea cruzo su cabeza, de acuerdo si guerra quería…

El pelinegro le vio esbozar la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto, y fue conciente de que aun vivía al momento en que ella tomo su mano…-de acuerdo seamos amigos-

El trato se cerro, y cada uno tenia una idea diferente en su cabeza, pero la vida es caprichosa, y el amor es aun mas ¿podrá alguno cumplir sus propósitos?

La mesa esta puesta, y el juego acababa de comenzar…

_Continuara…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hola que tal? Lo se corto pero era necesario para lo que vendrá ah que divertidas nos daremos jajaja en fin espero que les agrade y esta vez no tardare mucho en actualizar I promise…

_**Umi la bicha vampira…**_


	6. Juguemos

Sailor Moon y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a Naoko Takeuchi, nadie en su sano juicio me pagaria, hago esto para divertirme y sin fines de lucro.

_**El Vacío de mi corazón**_

_**Cap. 5 ¡Juguemos!**_

De todas las personas de las que podía esperar una visita aquella sin duda era la que menos esperaba, claro en cuanto vio la cabellera de su rubia obsesión un sin numero de imágenes nada aptas para menores de edad, desfilaron en su cabeza con una rapidez que, milagro no termino desangrado debido a una hemorragia nasal.

Y por ese milagro se permitió dejar de pensar en ello y es que aunque no era precisamente muy creyente o religioso, dios sabia que por ver a aquella mujer era capaz de pisar la iglesia diariamente.

-Hola-…saludo ella con una leve sonrisa una vez que, saliendo de su estado idiota-pervertido, que la presencia de la rubia le había provocado, atino a hacerse aun lado para que ella pasara a su casa, en lo que su cerebro decidía comenzar a funcionar de nuevo.

-Hola, debo decir que es una sorpresa tener por aquí, ¿Vienes a ver a Zafiro?-…pregunto esperando que la respuesta, fuese un _"No, vengo a verte a ti"._

-En realidad, vengo a verte a ti-… ¿Estaba acaso soñando?, o es que Kami al fin se había apiadado de el, sin embargo antes de que su mente comenzara a divagar de nuevo, ella aclaro…-Necesito un favor y dado que, ahora somos _amigos-_…dijo recalcando esto ultimo para desgracia del pelinegro…-Me gustaría que me acompañaras a un lugar-

-¡Claro!-…dijo el con una gran sonrisa seductora que provoco que ella achicara los ojos, pero es que ¡No podía evitarlo!, llevaba toda la vida siendo un seductor así que no se le podía culpar…-¿Y a donde vamos, si se puede saber?-

-Eso-…dijo ella guiñando un ojo…-Es una sorpresa-

No hay que mencionar que Seiya estaba mas que feliz, así que disculpándose y yendo a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa, dejo sola a la chica quien no pudo evitar maliciosamente…-_Perdóname Dios mío pero este sujeto necesita una buena lección-…_ se dijo para si misma, sabia que, como una mujer al servicio de Dios no tenia que meterse en semejante problemas pero, hay veces que las personas necesitan escarmentar para comprender, y si ella podía ayudar en ello, no veía el problema.

3 minutos después salía en compañía de un sonriente Seiya ataviado en un cómodo traje deportivo, ella por su parte llevaba unos cómodos jeans deslavados, una playera de manga corta en color rosa pálido, y una gorra de béisbol, bajo la cual llevaba acomodada su larga cabellera rubia.

Ella le señalo el camino y 20 minutos después llegaron al conocido Orfanato donde residía la rubia novicia, sin decir nada y completamente extrañado (y cabe mencionar desilusionado), siguió a la chica hacia el interior, ella lo condujo por las afueras hasta llegar a un extenso parque, donde había muchos árboles y para horror del Joven Kou, muchos, demasiados si le preguntaban, niños.

-¿Qué?-…quiso preguntar, ella le mostró una enorme sonrisa y con aura angelical que cualquiera creería, tan solo explico.

-De vez en cuando sacamos a los niños para que se diviertan, jugamos diferentes juegos con ellos, ya sabes para que salgan un poco de la costumbre de siempre, sin embargo esta vez solo estamos yo y la hermana Akari-…dijo señalando a una pelirroja que al igual que ella vestía de manera casual y sencilla…-Así que dado que somos amigos y los amigos se hacen favores pensé en ti para que me ayudaras, por supuesto puedes negarte pero harías muy feliz a los niños jugando con ellos, después de todo eres hombre y nosotras no somos tan buenas en los deportes como supongo que lo serás tu-

¡Por supuesto que era bueno!, prueba de ello eran sus preciados trofeos que adornaban su cuarto, pero… ¿Jugar con niños?, no le apetecía mucho, sin embargo al ver a la rubio, ¡Oh cielos! Por que tenia que ser tan sexy (eso o era que su mente estaba realmente retorcida y por ella veía la tan sexy), como fuera el punto es que el tenia un plan, asi que podría comenzar por ahora, tan solo eran unos cuantos niños, ¿Qué de malo tendría?

Cuando el le pidió que salieran el jamás menciono algo _de `llevar a su querido sobrino con ellos'_, aun no se explicaba de donde había sacado aquella idea la rubia niñera de su sobrino, pero bueno al menos había aceptado salir con el.

El problema para Yaten residía en el hecho de que como si de algún modo su sobrino fuese un ente del infierno enviado directamente a atormentarle o en este caso arruinar su casi-cita con la niñera, no había podido tener un momento "romántico" con ella, cada vez que intentaba tomarle la mano, el pequeño demonio aparecía e interrumpía el momento.

Llevaba en la mano un montón de porquerías que su pequeño tormento pedía, todo claro para demostrar el buen samaritano y el excelente tutor que era Yaten Kou, claro nada mas alejado de la realidad.

Finalmente llegaron un parque, por supuesto a el le hubiese encantado que fuesen a otro lugar pero, ¿Qué remedio?, aprovechando que Zafiro se hallaba cerca de ahí correteando a una mariposa, aprovecho para sentarse junto de la chica, era su momento tenia que aprovechar.

-Es una linda tarde, ¿No?-…inquirió para comenzar una platica, la rubia sonrío.

-Si lo es, además el clima es ideal-

-Si como para una cita-

-Si, supongo-

-Lamento que por culpa del trabajo tengas que sacrificar tu vida social, es decir deber tener muchos pretendientes por ahí con los cuales podrías salir-

Ella sonrío…-En realidad no tanto, además no la paso mal Zafiro-Kun es un niño encantador-

-Si, claro-…contesto el no estando muy de acuerdo con la rubia.

Lentamente comenzó a acercarse cada vez mas a la chica, esta al sentir el movimiento del peliplateado se tenso.

-Ya-Yaten-Kun-…dijo ella visiblemente nerviosa, eso no estaba bien se supone que no debía ceder pero…es que esos ojos verdes parecían haberle lanzado alguna especia de embrujo, ya que no se podía mover.

-Sabes Mina, hay algo que he querido decirte desde la primera vez que te vi yo…-…conforme hablaba acercaba sus rostros cada vez mas, y cuando estaba a punto de decirle que le gustaba para rematar aquello con un perfecto y largo beso, el demonio atormentador apareció de nuevo arruinando aquel momento.

-¡Mina-Chan!, ¡Tío Yaten!, ¡miren atrape a la mariposa!-…dijo visiblemente emocionado el pequeño, Yaten gruño mientras la rubia se levantaba de un salto.

-Que bueno Zafiro-Kun, es grandioso ¿quieres ir a ver si atrapamos mas?-…dijo la chica agradecida de que el pequeño llegase en el momento adecuado.

-¿Me ayudarías Mina-Chan?-…dijo el chiquillo con sus azules ojos brillando notablemente.

-¡Por supuesto!, Zafiro-Kun-…dijo ella comenzando a caminar con el niño tomado de la mano, antes de desaparecer se giro para ver al peliplateado que lucia, bastante molesto…-¿Viene Yaten-Kun?-

-En un momento-…dijo por no dejar, la chica asintió para después caminar con el pequeño.

¡Kuso!, había estado tan cerca un poco mas y habría logrado probar esos labios de cereza pero no, tenia que llegar el chiquillo y arruinarlo todo, argh que frustración pero ya llegaría su momento, pronto muy pronto tendría a aquella rubia comiendo de su mano, no por nada era Yaten Kou uno de los solteros mas codiciados, Mina Aino tenia que sentirse afortunada ya que el se había fijado en ella.

Y con eso en la cabeza se encamino hacia donde la rubio y el pequeño correteaban una mariposa, al verlo le sonrieron tan genuinamente que, por primera vez en su vida Yaten experimento algo similar a la ternura, no supo por que pero un agradable calor se extendió en su pecho, un calor que no se fue en toda la tarde.

Taiki Kou podía presumir de ser un hombre culto, seductor, considerado, calmado, y sobre todo alguien que no sentía temor hacia cualquier cosa.

Sin embargo en aquel momento estaba por agregar en su lista de fobias los astutos y fríos ojos del pequeño de cabellos azules que le miraban tan…intensamente.

Después de la agradable comida del día anterior había decidido invitar a la Doctora a cenar, pensó que se negaría pero contrario a lo que pensó ella acepto, asi que sonriendo victorioso acepto que pasaría por ella para que fuesen a cenar, pero ella negó comentando que ya que la comida había corrido por cuenta del castaño, la cena lo haría por la de ella.

El que no deseaba ofender a la dama, acepto el problema vino cuando ella agrego que la cena no seria fuera si no en su casa, bien todo bien pensó el, al parecer las cosas van mejor de lo que pensaba, es decir si ella le había invitado a su casa, ¿Que podría esperarse que sucediera después de dicha cena?

Pero el no había pernoctado en cierto, pequeño, detalle, el hijo de Amy.

Asi es, el inocente angelito les acompañaría en dicha cena (lo cual arruinaba futuros planes para después de la cena), y no solo eso si no que además lo acompañaba aquella "adoración de rubio" que el hijo de la doctora tenia por amigo.

Y por ello ahora se encontraba ahí, sentado en la sala con los dos pequeños, el rubio en realidad se mantenía ajeno viendo la televisión, pero el peliazul era otro caso, no había dejado de mirarlo como si de un bicho raro se tratase o algún espécimen que debía estudiar (o desaparecer en el peor de los casos), lo que es peor la mirada le indicaba que no le agradaba en los mas mínimo a aquel niño, y con la mirada le advertía que no le dejaría las cosas nada fáciles.

De pronto el nudo de su corbata le pareció profundamente molesto e incomodo.

-¿Qué buscas con mi mama?-…soltó de pronto el niño.

-¿Qué?-…el castaño estaba seguro que aquello había sonado demasiado agudo casi como un chillido.

-Eso, ¿Qué buscas de mi mama?, por que te advertiré una cosa soy pequeño pero no estupido, soy listo muy listo, y si le haces daño te juro que encontrare la manera de hacerte pagar, ¿Esta claro?-…dijo sin mas para levantarse del mueble e ir a lado de su madre quien se encontraba en la cocina.

En cuanto fue liberado de aquella mirada se sintió ligero y casi le da un ataque de risa, ¡Valla con el escuincle!, le había amenazado, ¡A el!, Taiki Kou ¿Qué acaso era tonto?, se río con ganas no tenia que tomarse en serio aquello, es decir era un niño ¿Que podría hacer un niño de esa edad contra el?, Nada, absolutamente nada.

El niño que aun quedaba en la sala apago el televisor, y justo cuando pasaba aun lado de el comento…-Me agradas pero Camus te detesta, no es nada personal es asi con todos los que se interesan en su mama, ¿Sabes? No es por nada pero Camus es un genio, de hecho se dice que adelantar algunos cursos, y aunque es un niño si yo fuera tu me andaría con cuidado-…dijo esto orgulloso de ser amigo del peliazul y con un brillo en sus turquesas que demostraban lo dicho, y después de regalarle una brillante sonrisa se fue por el mismo lugar que su compañero de juegos.

¡Bah, Patrañas!, pero…no estaría mal tomarse unas precauciones ¿Verdad?

Todo había comenzado de `manera normal' o al menos como lo era para ellos, sin embargo sorpresivamente su "sirena" de buenas a primeras había aceptado salir con el, una cena una simple cena y seguramente estaría regodeándose en sus laureles de no ser por que en estos momentos solo intentaba sobrevivir a lo que quedaba de noche.

¡Que horro!, se estaba comportando como ¡Una verdadera Arpía!, para comenzar lo había llevado al restaurante mas caro y exclusivo de la ciudad, cosa que no tendría problemas salvo por una gran perdida para su cartera, nada que para un Tenoh como el no se solucionara rápidamente, oh pero no, no todo termino ahí.

Cuando llegaron el anfitrión les indico que si no tenían una reservación no podrían cenar, ella actuando magistralmente comenzó con una digno melodrama, armando tremendo escándalo por que no les dejaban pasar, provocando que los presentes les volteasen a ver, y algunas personas al reconocerle negaran con la cabeza por semejante espectáculo, ya que había tenido la osadía de dejarlo como idiota y obligar a que pelease con el gerente, ¡Por una mesa!, cuando el no tenia necesidad de ello.

Finalmente ella pareció calmarse, y justo cuando el comensal les indicaba que tenían un puesto (conseguido por el o mas específicamente su dinero), ella en una pose muy digna se atrevió a rechazarla, dejándole nuevamente como un verdadero estupido, y obligándole a pagar un muy considerable reembolsó por el escándalo, la mesa que habían tenido que desocupar, y algunos extras mas.

Ah pero la señorita no estaba feliz con eso, no señor, después de elegir otro nuevamente muy caro y exclusivo restaurante, en el cual si tuvieron cabida, todo parecía ir relativamente bien salvo por que ella no paraba de hablar, pero contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría de una chica inteligente y culta como Michiru que tendría que tener una platica muy interesante (Y el sabia que la tenia), esta se había dedicado a hablar como una verdadera cabeza hueca, hablando puras tonterías y provocando un terrible dolor de cabeza en el rubio.

¿¡A el que coño le importaba que corte le iba mejor a un French Poodle!?

La pesadilla continuo cuando comenzaron a traer el platillo, Michiru había decidido que finalmente no deseaba aquello, asi que hizo cambiar de platillo pero no fue una si no ¡Cuatro veces!, la que cambio de platillo, fastidiando en el proceso al mesero que Haruka estaba seguro rogara por que salieran de una maldita vez.

Y por si fuera poco Michiru estaba haciendo una de las cosas que jamás debes hacer cuando estas en una cita, comentar sobre problemas intestinales de sus parientes, problemas y digestivos y demás asquerosidades, y es que se había atrevido a comparar el plato del rubio con `desperdicio del tracto digestivo', en pocas y cortas palabras de Haruka ella se había atrevido a decir que su comida parecía mierda, cosa que logro que el apetito del rubio se fuese.

Ahora iban camino a la casa de la Tsukino, y Haruka solo deseaba llegar lo mas rápido posible su jaqueca iba en aumento, y ella parecía no poder para de parlotear semejante sarta de estupideces.

-Te digo, ¿No crees que seria increíble que quien fuera mi esposo me complaciera de aquel modo?, es decir tendría una granja de perros de diferentes razas que entre los dos nos encargaríamos de cuidar como si fueran nuestros hijos, o ¿Tu que piensas Hari?-

El rubio se toco la sien, ¿¡Hari!? De donde había sacado semejante apelativo, el detestaba que si quiera abreviaran su nombre, ya no digas que le llamasen de algún modo, y ella había pasado toda la noche con, Hari esto, Hari lo otro, Hari, Hari, Hari, sencillamente estaba arto.

Finalmente habían llegado a su destino y justo cuando creyó que tendría su recompensa cuando ella se acerco simulando que le daría un beso, el cerro los ojos esperando el momento, y cuando después de un rato lo único que sintió fue una fría brisa, abrió sus ojos para toparse con que la chica ya había salido del auto, y no solo eso si que sonreía malignamente y con un…¡Lo siento no beso en la primera cita!, entraba tranquilamente a su casa.

El rubio se recargo en el respaldar de su auto, estaba molesto sabia que todo aquello había sido mera actuación para joderlo y de una vez librarse de el, pero lo que ella no sabia es que aquello tan solo la hacia un reto aun mayor.

Sonrío no descansaría hasta salir con la verdadera Michiru la cual tarde o temprano terminaría en su cama, y asi tuviese que soportar un tiempo a la `gemela malvada', lo haría todo por cumplir su capricho.

-Oh no mi querida sirena, tu no me conoces yo jamás me rindo y si tu juegas sucio yo también lo are, ya veremos quien sale ganando-…dijo con una sonrisa y con renovada energía, encendió su auto, necesitaba llegar a su casa, comer algo (había quedado con hambre después de no poder terminar su cena), y tomaría un relajante baño y una aspirina, en verdad su cabeza amenazaba con explotar.

Por su parte Michiru había llegado a su casa y sonreía triunfalmente, estaba segura que después de esta noche el corredor no volvería a molestarla, se había portado como una de aquellas mujeres que tanto detestaba pero no había encontrado otro modo de librarse del rubio, por un momento aquello le hizo sentir cierta nostalgia, aunque lo atribuyo a que considera al ojiverde como una mascota y aunque tu mascota llegara a ser un fastidio, algunas veces se les tomaba cierto cariño.

Bueno era mejor asi, esperaba no volver a verlo por el bien de "Hari", ah como le había divertido llamarle de aquel modo sabiendo que el rubio lo odiaría, pero si aquel sujeto resultaba persistente e insistía, que se preparara por que esta Michiru no fue nada comparado con lo que le esperaría, y con ello en mente se fue esperando tener un muy dulce y agradable sueño.

Dos de los tres Kou se encontraban cenando en silencio, Seiya comía a prisa llevaba la ropa toda sucia, los tenis rotos, la cara raspada y una horrible herida en la rodilla que Mina amablemente se había encargado de curar, cosa que provoco que el peliplata le asesinase con la mirada.

Cuando había preguntado el por que de estado, tan solo se limito a responder que había jugado un partido con unas pequeñas criaturillas venidas del infierno, no pregunto mas.

El por su parte a pesar de que no había tenido ningún avance con la niñera no podía quejarse, realmente la había pasado bastante bien, comprobó que su pequeño demonio no era tan molesto, y que podía divertirse como enano aun a su edad, lo mejor fue cuando de regreso zafiro se durmió y el tuvo que cargarlo, Mina le acompaña y mientras le relajaba con sus lindas sonrisas y su amena charla, una señora se acerco diciéndole que formaban una hermosa familia, las mejillas de Mina se tiñeron de un exquisito rojo que tuvo el impulso de besarla ahí mismo.

Y la verdad es que ante la mención de ello no se sintió mal, al contrario de algún modo le alegro el pensar que podría tener familia no es que el fuese a cambiar de pronto claro que no, sabia que de momento no podría tener familia pues seria un desastre como padre, pero la idea de hacerlo mas adelante no le desagrado.

Finalmente habían llegado a casa, Mina se encargo de preparar la cena al poco rato llego un maltrecho Seiya quien fue curado por Mina y después se sentó a cenar como bólido.

-Gracias por la cena, Mina-Chan estuvo deliciosa pero sin me disculpan me voy a mi cuarto, necesito un baño y un merecido descanso-…dijo levantándose para desaparecer en su habitación.

Poco después apareció un ¿ansioso? No, esa no era la palabra, ¿Apurado?, no tampoco, ¿sufrido?, ¿Mártir?, Taiki en realidad no sabia como describir el rostro de su hermano quien a penas saludo, antes de desaparecer hacia su cuarto.

Mina miraba extrañada mientras el se preguntaba, ¿Qué carajos habían fumado sus hermanos para estar tan extraños?, no cabía duda tenia unos hermanos bastante peculiares, bueno ya se encargaría de preguntarles que les había sucedido.

Tokio tenia ya ¿Cuántos años?, ¿3?, ¿4?, realmente no lo recordaba con exactitud hacia mucho había huido de aquella ciudad, en realidad huyo del país después de lo que hizo.

No estaba orgulloso de ello es obvio que, si pudiese cambiar el pasado lo haría, y con mucho gusto había arruinado la vida de dos mujeres maravillosas, había jugado con ellas y lo peor es que lo hizo conciente y sabiendo que dado el lazo que las única tarde o temprano se terminarían enterando.

Finalmente su mentira cayo y el con ella, pero ahora regresaba dispuesto a cerrar aquel ciclo y, ¿Por qué no?, pelear por el amor de la mujer que ahora sabia aun seguía amando.

-¿A dónde lo llevo Chiba-san?-…pregunto el hombre que conducía el auto donde iba.

El pelinegro le miro meditando su respuesta por unos segundos…-Llévame a mi casa deseo descansar, ya mañana será un nuevo día-

El hombre asintió tomando el rumbo que ya conocía, una sonrisa se instalo en su rostro al recordar su rostro, _¿Me pregunto si aun me recuerdas mi cabeza de bombón?..._ pensó para si esperando que la respuesta a su pregunta, fuese positiva…

_Continuara…_

Hello, Minna-san…

Lo se, lo se esta bastardeta no tiene perdon pero, en verdad con la Uni y el trabajo se me complican las cosas (ya saben uno que estudia tanto y trabaja como burro XD), no ya, en serio de verdad son cosas que se salen de mi volunta.

Pero bueno aquí estoy de vuelta y sepan que no, no pienso suspender esta historia, planeo terminarla junto con todas las que tengo en linea.

Jajaja me diverti como enana (mas XD), sobre todo con la parte de Michi ay dios, eso estuvo increible pobre Hari XD, aunque fue suave con el, las mujeres podemos ser terribles cuando deseamos deshacernos de alguien Ne?, y que decir de los otros dos, bueno debo decir que a Yaten le trate bastante bien no fui tan malvada como con los otros dos, los cuales por cierto en el proximo capitulo se vera lo que sucedió en sus "citas" y la razon por la que terminaron de aquel modo.

La aparición de un nuevo personaje que yo que todas sabemos quien es XD, ne? No es un secreto pero aun asi les dejare la incognita (XD?).

Como sea nos vemos mas pronto de lo que tarden en decir malditaumiembusteraperrabastardatardasdemasiado XD jajaja.

XOXO…shokolatosos o ensangretados como gusten

_**Umi la vampichita…**_

_Ja ne!_


End file.
